


The Blue, the Red and the Pink

by Angelscythe



Series: The Day everything changed [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Everything is so self-indulgent, Family Feels, Ficlet Collection, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: In the chaos of the lives getting out of their hands, Glenn, Miklan and Holst can always count of each other to make the others happier...[Domestic Fluff about Miklenholst I write every now or then, they are placed pretty much while the main serie of 'The Day Everything Changed']
Relationships: Background - Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril/Miklan, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Miklan
Series: The Day everything changed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732654
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. In love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!  
> Thank you for being there!!! I hope your day is awesome!!  
> Just remember you're loved and someone care for you! You matter!! Stay hydrated and inside, wash your hands and I BELIEVE IN YOU!
> 
> Also, I tried to correct it but english isn't my first language and I've dislexia so I hope it's not too hard to read!
> 
> \+ I've put in the end notes some informations about the three in this AU because it's just cute Domestic scenery I don't want to keep for me but they are aside a big Sylvix fic I'm working on. I prefered put it at the end if you don't want to be disturbed with it!!
> 
> Now, enjoy !!! <3

Sit in the sofa, Glenn Victor Fraldarius was reading a book. He just came back from work and wanted a few minutes of peace. Just a few seconds to breathe. He was still wearing the perfect white shirt with that blue tie. He had undone it a bit but nothing way more. His fingers hurt him, his feet hurt him. His eyes were burning… But it was fine… It was another day of work. And it was only Wednesday! Ugh!

He was barely reading the words under his eyes.

He should have grabbed a magazine or something… It wasn’t really the time to read _Notre-Dame de Paris_. But he swore he would finish it, one day.

“Eh, I’ve a question.”

Glenn tried to read the words up at the page three hundred ninety four…

“I might have a reply…” he said.

“Is Holst working late again or…?”

“You should start by listening to people when they talk to you. What were you doing when he said he would be late?”

The sofa moaned when the heavy hands closed around it.

“Watching at his lips, probably?”

“Yeah, can’t hold that against you,” Glenn smiled.

He pushed his head toward the tall silhouette and moved the hand to him, caressing the cheek covered with scars and tugging it toward him.

Their lips met and Glenn opened his, surrendering to this invader even before he would ask him to.

They tore apart, too fast.

“He said he’ll see Hilda after work.”

“I see.”

“Come?” Glenn asked, pressing his fingers on the sofa.

“Don’t you want to eat something tonight?”

“Pastas are fine,” he replied.

“Pastas are fine…” the other repeated with a sigh.

And yet, he stepped around the sofa and came next to him. Glenn threw the book on the coffee table and passed his arms around his broad shoulders, his fingers tracing the muscles used to chop meat all over the day.

“Hello,” Glenn smiled.

“Good evening,” he replied, taking the chin between his fingers, leaning to kiss him. “You know I’m the one who lend you this book, don’t ya?”

“Don’t you have the movie or something?”

“I will find you the musical.”

“Nice! I will see it with Felix!”

Glenn was smiling, bright. A real star in his life…

He leaned, his broad body covering this so tiny silhouette and started to kiss him, not only on the lips but also on the cheeks, the nose, the forehead. He wasn’t forgetting a single inch. And in return, he received a soft caress on his scars, caress coming down on his throat. As soon as he allowed Glenn to kiss him back, he received a kiss full of love.

A kiss telling him he was… home?

He tugged on the tie to make it fall on the floor, displaying the erotic view of Glenn’s collarbone when the sound of the door opening echoed, reaching the living room.

“Claude has been mean with me! I’m sure he has tried to make me eat an expired yogurt! I’m so afraid for Hilda! I’m so sad! I should have said I was against this wedding when I got the occasion!” a happy voice protested from the entry.

“Do I have to remind you Hilda wanted me to knock you out if you tried?” Glenn asked.

Coming in the room, Holst ruffled his pink hair and pouted.

He watched as Miklan was kissing the collarbones of his husband, lying in their sofa.

“He is mean anyway,” he protested.

He approached the sofa and knelt on the floor, leaning over Glenn and kissed his red cheeks before taking his lips between his. Glenn’s fingers came in his hair, caressing the pink locks. Even when the lips came away from his.

“Miklan, do you have two seconds?” he asked.

“Yep,” he said, lifting his head.

Holst rose and kissed his lips, his fingers sliding on his throat and twisting in the red hair. Miklan smiled against his lips, kissing them back.

“You know what?” he added against his lips.

“You come to see Hilda next time?” Holst smiled.

“I give you Glenn, he doesn’t let me make food.”

“Oh! I see that! But he is funnier than making food!”

“Someone has taste in this house, at least,” Glenn smiled.

Miklan smirked at him as he got up and left the room. Holst opened his satchel to grab colorful bracelets.

“This one is for you,” he said to Glenn.

“How’ve been your day?” he asked back.

He accepted the black and white beaded bracelet with sparkling seashells. Hilda had made a collection, Hilda’s name was about to be known, especially thanks to her connection, but for her brother and his lovers, she always had free stuff.

The truth was that… Holst was very happy to have them and Glenn as well as Miklan just accepted them to make him happy. On the other hand… Glenn still had the noodle necklace his brother once made him and he already had worn it in a ‘my-sibling-is-better-than-your competition’.

“So annoying.” Holst got up and lifted Glenn’s legs so he could sit on the sofa, letting him put them down. “My superior were all ‘Goneril, you don’t act like a Captain. Goneril, can’t you be a bit more focusing on your work. Goneril, are you sure you’re mature enough for this role?’ No, asshole! I told you I didn’t want this title!”

“I’m glad to see you suffer too,” Glenn smirked, hating the role his father gave him when handing him the filial of the Goneril’s region. “But I don’t like to see you sad and pouty. Unless it’s my fault,” he added, sitting to pass his arms around him.

“Don’t worry. When you make me pouty, it’s perfect,” Holst replied, rubbing his nose against his.

“How’ve been your day?” Miklan shouted from the kitchen.

“Already asked! It sucks!” Glenn shouted back. He frowned. “Eh! Why didn’t you ask me?!”

“Because it always sucks,” Holst and Miklan replied in the same voice.

Holst smiling.

“Okay, you win,” Glenn mumbled.

“Aaaaw, look at you, you’re pouty too!” Holst grinned.

Glenn snuggled against him, hugging him a bit more.

“Here to make you happier,” he said, sliding Hilda’s bracelet at his wrist.

Glenn smiled slightly. “Nice, thanks!”


	2. Top Chef

Despite all efforts, Holst’s conversation refused to be over. He was pacing and pacing, the phone against his ear, repeating ‘yes’ every couple of times, which was pretty efficient. Except when you were his husband or his fiancé, and that one time where, too busy watching Hilda’s last pictures, he replied ‘yes’ when his Lieutenant asked him to come earlier Monday.

The only time Hilda failed him!

He kept pacing and he knew the situation was strained but honestly, he was so bored. It wasn’t like his men weren’t capable. And he was trusting Shamir as well. She was one of his most valuable police officer. And she could handle the paperwork! Let him be free!

He kept walking when he heard the sound of the door opening. He quickly went to it and smiled to Miklan who just entered after a long day of chopping meat and serve clients. And half of the time, it was just boring and annoying. But he cared for that one who always came to ask chicken hearts and livers.

“Hello you,” Holst said, coming on tiptoe to kiss his fiancé.

“Good evening. How’s been your day?”

“Not ready to be over,” he groaned.

“You can do it. And in doubt, remember your fiancé can chop head off,” Miklan smiled.

“Sexy…” Holst smiled.

And then pressed his ear against the phone with a face. Made that the Lieutenant hadn’t heard about that. The man was always so tensed…

But it seemed that it was okay and he just started to repeat ‘yes’ once in a while. Miklan removed his boots and his vest to go in the living room.

Holst started to pace again, walking in the whole house. He knew it by heart and this was maybe because he always managed to run away from work and stay here. But since he was a Captain, they forced him to work more and it ended that way. Minutes passed one after one and he was so happy the Lieutenant was the one who called because the bill must be so salty…

As he went in the living room, he blew a kiss to Miklan, who had raised his eyes from his book, and started to touch at the books in the shelves. The trinkets here and there. Glenn just hated when he was doing that but Holst needed to keep his hands busy and the more the Lieutenant talked, the more he was bored.

He walked in front of the coffee table. Miklan leaned and grabbed him by the waist, making him sit on his laps. Holst smiled, rolling an arm around his shoulder and pressing their forehead together.

“Is your book boring?” he asked in a murmur.

“You’re the one looking boring.”

“Aaaw,” he whispered, pressing his fingers on the lips covered with tiny scars.

Miklan kissed his fingertips and tugged him closer so he could kiss him on the throat, his lips brushing the longer pink strand.

Holst snuggled in his arms, closing his eyes and vaguely letting some ‘uh-hm’ come to the unstoppable mumbo-jumbo of his Lieutenant.

“Sir? Is there a problem?” he heard in his ear.

“Why?”

“You look less focused?” the Lieutenant replied.

“Sure am, I’m on my Trophy Fiancé’s lap, and he is funnier than you. You told me that a million of time. I can’t do anything from home and I won’t come back to the precinct,” he replied. “It’s already seven pm and…”

“Thirty-two,” Miklan said at his ear.

“… too fucking late. Go find yourself a Trophy partner and stop bothering me. I’ll deal with that tomorrow when I come at the precinct.”

“But you’re still in sick leave.”

“Uh-hm!”

Holst hang off the phone and threw it in the sofa.

“You’re the worst,” Miklan smiled.

“Noooo!” Holst passed his other arm around him. “And you love me that way!”

“I do,” he replied.

Holst kissed him. “Say… Do you have a bit of time?”

“Always for you. What do you want?”

“Glenn looks sad lately I would like to make him a super meal for tonight! I hope this would cheer him up! So, you make the meal and I say I did it!”

Miklan smirked. “Really? Do you think he wouldn’t notice it?”

“Hm… You’re right. But that’s unfair, you have the cooking skill and I’m just pretty with the best sibling ever. And also cursed because they think I’m good enough for that whole Captain thing!”

“You’re so much more. But you’re really pretty, indeed. Why wouldn’t you help me making the food for tonight?”

“Ah! I like your mind!”

Holst got up and walked toward the kitchen. He was almost in when he swirled on his heels and joined his hands.

“Can you do one little last thing for me?” he asked.

“What?” Miklan asked, getting up.

“Can you remove your shirt?” he smiled.

Miklan rose an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because it’s not fair to trap those manboobs in a shirt! As Captain Holst, I demand the liberation of the hostages!”

Miklan watched him with amusement and a smile.

Coming in this house three years ago had been the most intelligent thing he has ever made. When he was with his fiancés, everything was so different, perfect… Holst would always make him smile and feel unique. Would always make him feel beautiful despite the scars across his body and his unfamiliar physic, like his nose that had been broken so often… And Glenn would always give him the feeling he mattered. That he wasn’t an useless idiot … That he was someone.

He lived across their eyes…

And he would have done anything for them.

Not only the best things but who cared?

So, he removed his shirt. And approached his fiancé who went on tiptoe to kiss him, smiling a ‘thank you’.

“Can I use your apron?” he asked.

“Anything you want,” Miklan replied, following him in the kitchen.

“Nice!”

It was one of the most precious items of Miklan, along the ring sleeping between the edge of his pectorals. The ring Glenn and Holst offered him a few time after he proposed them. He knew it would never be a thing because they were legally husbands and no one would allow them to marry someone else but what they did… for a few days, he noticed the absence of wedding ring at their finger. Which seemed peculiar because Holst would prefer to have his finger chopped off rather than removing it. And yet…

The rings only came back after one week. Thinner. And they both gave him a ring… mad from a few millimeters of their own wedding ring along of one of Glenn’s earing and some link of one of Holst’s necklace. So it would be large enough. And, just like the engagement ring he found for them, there were three jewels: a pink, a blue and a red…

Of course, Holst made sure Miklan knew Hilda made it but whoever would have made it would have been fine for Miklan. This ring was the proof he mattered for them…

However, he couldn’t wear it. He said it was because of his butcher’s work but Glenn perfectly knew Hilda hadn’t been able to make it large enough for Miklan’s finger and Miklan never had the heart to say such a thing to Holst. Having it against his heart was way precious enough.

He approached Holst who was putting on the apron and tied it for him in his back. The apron was a bit too big but it was going nicely with Holst’s joy. And as the words ‘kiss the cook’ spread over the apron, he leaned to kiss his fiancé. Whom caressed his cheek, replying to it.

Two precious seconds passed and then Holst turned his face to the stove.

“So! What are we doing?!” he smiled.

“Why not Glenn’s favorite meal?” Miklan wondered. “This would make him happy.”

“Yes!” Holst smiled to him. A few seconds. And a whole minute… “So… what is it?”

“You don’t know?” Miklan asked.

“I don’t…”

“You’re his husband.”

“Yes, I know! But do you know?”

“… Well…”

“You’re his fiancé!”

Miklan stared at him and then the stove. “He keeps asking for pastas. So… probably pastas?”

“We can’t go wrong with pasta!” Holst replied with a nod. He frowned. “And… what is your favorite meal?”

“Pork shank cooked on ember and with honey,” he replied.

“That’s… specific. But I will remember it! Not cook it, but remember it, yes!” He moved to the pan’s cupboard to remove a big pot. “You don’t ask me mine?”

Miklan shook his head. “Anything with mushrooms. And Glenn told me so many stories in which you ate wrong mushrooms while going in the wood.”

“The traitor! Did you know I’m not allowed to go in the wood alone anymore!?!

“He’s worried.”

“I’m not that reckless,” he said. “I can recognize the deadly one!”

“Sure,” Miklan replied with a light smile.

He watched as Holst was bringing the pot back on the stove, turning on the right one and staring at the water.

“I’ll look if we have mushrooms. So you will both be happy with the meal.”

“And you?” Holst asked.

“If I see you happy, I’m fine,” he replied.

“You can eat us for dessert if you want to,” Holst winked.

Miklan took a can of mushrooms and approached him, coming in his back and leaned on him, kissing him as Holst tilted the head toward him.

“Now this is the kind of meal I like.”

Holst smiled against his lips, replying to his kisses. “Watch me cooking that kind of meal for you.”

“You’re really a master in this case,” he replied, kissing his throat.

“And you, you want to eat your dessert already? That’s not nice. It’s not even ready.”

Their eyes encountered, the sparkle in Hoslt’s eyes was lovely and Miklan truly wanted to kiss him more and more…

“Do you think a white sauce would be okay?”

“Hmmm,” Holst replied, caressing Miklan’s lips with his thumb.

“No, I talked about the pastas.”

“Oh! Yes! Yes! I want to learn to make that!” he said, looking excited.

Holst stared at the pasta water, waiting for it to boil. He had started to cut the mushrooms but after almost chopping of his finger twice, Miklan decided to do it himself.

He was very implicated in this mission when he heard the door opening. He was excited and held himself back not to go in the entry say hello to Glenn. He preferred surprising him with the fact he was there, cooking him a dish.

“I’m home!” Glenn’s voice came to them.

Holst glanced at Miklan.

“I’m in the kitchen!” this one screamed back.

“’Kay.”

“Do you think he will come?” Holst asked under his breath.

Miklan shrugged.

Glenn was a mystery. And it would depend of his mood. He hated his work so much. Even more than Holst hated his. He often came back tired and it wouldn’t be surprising to have him just crashing on the sofa and pretending to read a book Miklan would have lent him or watch one of the TV show Holst recommended to him.

“I received a text from Father, and I… Holst?” Glenn asked.

“Surprise!!” he said. “I’m making you food! And Miklan’s helping.”

“Helping, I see. So… why is he topless?”

“Why aren’t you topless, Glenn?” Holst replied.

Glenn smiled and came to him, kissing him tenderly. “Thank you,” he said. “I appreciate the efforts. What are you doing?”

“We are cooking pastas with a white sauce and mushrooms!” Holst replied happily. “You will like it!”

“I don’t doubt it,” Glenn nodded.

He looked at Miklan who approached him.

“Holst stole my apron and therefore my kisses but would you mind breaking the rules and kissing me too?”

“Next to a cop? Thrilling!” Glenn said, holding out his arms to him.

Miklan grabbed him by the thighs and lifted him. As he kissed him, he made him sat on the counter next to the pot of almost boiling water.

“How are you feelin… what the hell are you doing?” he asked.

Glenn turned his head toward Holst who just threw pasta, salt and oil in the big pot.

“What? I’m making the food! I can cook pastas!” Holst smiled.

“Obviously not…”

“It’s fine,” Glenn said. “The water was almost boiling. It can’t go wrong. That’s pasta.”

“Yeah,” Holst replied.

“And you threw water all over the workbench.”

“Okay! Let me whip that!”

On those words, Holst moved to grab a towel. Miklan stared at him.

“How are you feeling, Glenn?” he asked.

“Ugh,” Glenn replied. “But I got a text from father. He said he wanted me to come next week. Felix is really stressed lately so I think I should but I don’t want to talk business the whole week-end,” he explained.

“I still think we should invite Felix over,” Holst replied. “I know your doubts but I don’t think Felix would say anything to your father…”

“I’m afraid he can’t understand…” Glenn whispered.

Most of people couldn’t.

He always felt weird about the idea he had a husband and a fiancé. He loved them so much and this wasn’t the question. He was happy in this relationship and so were they. But it was something you couldn’t say easily. Coming out was already difficult enough and he still hadn’t said anything to anyone from his… previous life?

Ingrid was aware of that. But she thought she crushed on him for long and the day she realized she wasn’t in love but she admired him, the day she realized she had no interest in men, she asked for his advices. He had been surprised first and, him loving people for what they were, not caring about gender and having already wished to be far from his previous house so he could throw his arms around a man’s shoulder, he felt her fear. His experiences could help her and so he didn’t stay mute on this subject…

He knew she was happy with Dorothea Arnault. It was fine.

He knew also that Rodrigue didn’t allow Ingrid around his house. And this was the worse…

He couldn’t say anything…

He was afraid Rodrigue’s point of view had affected Felix in the end…

“Can one of you come with me?” he asked.

“Glenn, I love you. You know how much I love you…”

“More than yesterday but less than tomorrow…” Glenn replied.

“Yes! I love you _so much_. But I don’t want to be your roommate… I don’t want to hide my feelings for you. It’s not against you but if I can’t comfort you over there, you will suffer even more… If something slips like last time…”

“I understand… Miklan?”

Miklan shook his head. “Sylvain’s still there. If I see him, I’ll drown him in Rodrigue’s pool.”

“Miklan… I love you and support you but you’re far away from whipping away what you did to him with such a behavior.”

“At least, I don’t want to go there in order to protect him,” Miklan replied, watching Glenn. “I still need time.”

Glenn sighed.

“But you know we will send you lots of support! Lots of messages! Full of love!” Holst swore, mopping the water.

“Be careful,” Miklan said, Glenn’s arms still around him.

As well as his legs.

“I will! But no one needs to know I send him the message full of love.”

“Be careful with the…”

“… rag,” Glenn whispered when said rag took fire.

“IIIIIIIIIIIK!!!!”

Holst stepped backward, holding the rag and started to blow on it, waving it.

Miklan grabbed it and threw it in the sink, turning the cold tap.

“Oh my!” Holst said. “What a relief! This time the kitchen didn’t burn!”

Miklan turned the head toward them.

“This time?”

“Yeah! Last time, I was trying to make fries and… it just started to burn.”

Glenn nodded.

“So I threw a rag on it but the rag started to burn as well!”

“But this wasn’t the only time! Once, I wanted to dry the pasta and I took the potholder.”

“The potholder started to burn,” Holst nodded.

In three years, he never got them in the kitchen. When he arrived, to thank them for letting him stay, he offered them to cook because he had to do it for nine years. They loved his cooking so much, they asked him to pursue.

By this time, his cooking wasn’t as refined and he started to wonder why they were so happy about his skills…

“Do you remember the time the pizza just passed through the bars of the grid?” Holst asked to Glenn.

“Yes, I do! Once, he tried to make a cake for Felix’s birthday…”

“I followed the instructions the neighbor gave me but it was burnt outside and liquid inside.”

Glenn nodded.

Miklan stared at them. “What were you doing before I came?”

“Starving?” Glenn replied.

“We ordered or went to the restaurant!” Holst said.

“For your own security, I will forbid you the access to the kitchen.”

Glenn kept smiling.

“Like, now? I refuse it to be now! I want to make the food for Glenn! It’s my duty! I was born for that!”

“Set the fire to the kitchen?” Miklan asked.

“Making me food?”

“Make the one I love happy. I will protect you from sorrow!”

“Aaaaaw!”

Glenn held out his hand to him. Holst immediately came to him, taking it and pressing it against his cheek. Glenn leaned to kiss him tenderly.

“You’re making me happy, idiot. You don’t need to burn the house for that.”

“I just want to see you smile,” Holst said. “Truly smile,” he quickly added.

Glenn could force himself to smile more, just to make him happy. But Holst wanted his genuine happiness.

“Don’t worry, Holst. This is the only place where I truly want to smile…”

Holst smiled and kissed him, holding him against his heart. Anyway, he turned the head toward Miklan as he heard the sing of the butter.

“Eh! Wait! We said I’ll make the food!”

Holst dashed to the stove, passing under Miklan’s arm so he could be between them and taking the pan.

“Okay! What do I do, now?”

“Put the mushrooms in the pan.”

“Easy, peasy!” He literally threw them inside, some bouncing out of the pan. “By the way, Glenn?”

“Hm?” he asked, removing his tie and unfastening the first buttons of his shirt.

“Miklan wondered what was your favorite meal.”

“You’re the worst,” Miklan said, pressing a kiss on Holst cheek.

“Oh… Pasta I think? I’m not difficult. Though, I doubt any of you could make my real favorite plate.”

“Give a try?” Miklan replied.

“Oh… Wanna compete? Against my little brother making me the best butter pasta ever because he is the best sibling ever?” he added, smiling widely at Holst.

“How dare you?! Be careful, I’m making your food!”

“Miklaaaaan! Don’t let him poison me, pleaseeee!”

“I’ll do my best but it starts badly.”

“Eh!” Holst protested. He pouted. “Well, you’re right, this looks so bad… What the hell?”

“I think you have a secret super power, Holst…” Miklan said, watching the mushrooms turning way too dark.

He checked the fire and glanced at the pasta.

“I am sad to know this is my superpower. Condemned to only watch a sexy man make the cooking for me…” he sighed. He leaned toward Glenn. “Best superpower ever,” he whispered.

“Sure,” Glenn laughed.

“And what about being condemned to assist me?” Miklan asked, passing his hand on his belly, the other coming on Holst hand, making him take the pan.

“Absolutely lovely,” Holst replied.

“Now, look at the pan.”

“I can’t, I’m watching a sexy man,” Holst protested.

Miklan leaned in to kiss him. “Look at that damn pan.”

“Try a kiss again? It might give me the strength.”

Miklan yield to his caprice, kissing him, a bit longer. As soon as their mouths tore apart, Holst shook his head.

“Nop, still looking at you.”

“This is your chance, Miklan,” Glenn snickered. “Go make that food while he is too in love!”

“Say, Miklan?” Holst asked.

“What?” he replied, an arm still around him.

“Is it normal the pastas look that way?”

Miklan turned his head toward the pot. And his eyes widened. How was it possible it looks all mushy like that?

He let go of Holst to approach the pot. It looked like a strange paste. A bit like gnocchi except… well, Gnocchis weren’t disgusting at least? Miklan took one of the spaghetti to taste them.

“Don’t die, okay?” Holst asked.

“Don’t worry,” he replied.

Holst looked at him then moved toward Glenn. He leaned toward him and his husband passed his hand in his pink hair.

“I asked you your favorite plate…”

“For Miklan,” Glenn smirked.

“Yeah, for Miklan! But you hadn’t asked for us?”

“Why would I? I already know it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Miklan, it’s that pork stuff, cook on ember and with honey on it. And you, it’s mushroom. With anything. Except if they are cooked with endive because you refuse them if they fraternize with the enemy.”

“Do you know how much I love you?” Holst asked.

“Yes,” Glenn replied, kissing his forehead.

“Neither Miklan nor me knew your favorite plate. Miklan guessed it, though?”

“It’s fine. I don’t care if you know my favorite meal or not.”

Holst pressed his head on his knees. “I love you since so long, I should know everything about you.”

“I think Glenn is just very secretive,” Miklan replied.

“Yeah. But it’s fine. I don’t need either of you to know my favorite,” he said, caressing Holst’s hair. “Did you manage to save the food?” he asked to Miklan.

“This is…unspeakable,” Miklan replied. “But the sauce might save it?”

“Please, taste!” Holst said, straightening. “We can totally say I made it because I refuse Miklan’s name to be put on this!”

“I’m going to taste this!”

Glenn took his cheeks in his hands, pressing their lips together. He jumped from the workbench and walked to Miklan. He was mixing the two things while Holst had just poured liquid cream in the mix of butter, scallions and mushrooms. And yet, there were a few lumps everywhere.

How was it possible?

When mixing the two, it seemed to be… like mashed potatoes.

Miklan wasn’t even sure he wanted to let him taste this…

But Glenn was confident and opened his mouth. Miklan gave him a bit of the ‘pastas’ while Holst was joining his hands together with hope.

Glenn made a face.

“Oh boy…”

“I can’t say my husband can cook… But it’s okay, I suppose?”

“Please, I can pay something to deliver. And send this to your enemy!”

“It’s fine Holst! I can eat that! Taste it too!”

Holst approached, frowning, Miklan handing him the preparation. Holst tasted it and hiccupped.

“This is awful. But I want you to know I made it with love!”

“I know! I love you too!”

Miklan tasted it too, while they were snuggling and kissing each other.

“Isn’t it disgusting?” Holst asked between two kisses.

“That’s fine. I expected worse than that but you can’t compete with what they gave us at the army…”

“Oh dear! He’s talking about the army, hush, hush!” Holst said.

“I’m fucking desperate of you,” Glenn commented. “Will dress the table. If I’ve to die because of Holst’s food I want to do it with you!”

“Sweet!” Miklan replied.

“I just think it’s sexy.”

“But you’re a literal cop!” Glenn said.

“Yeah! You can play with my badge if you want to!”

Glenn sighed.

“Aw, don’t worry, Glenn. I also find it’s very sexy to be Glenn.”

He kissed him and took his hand to accompany him to the plate cupboard. Miklan stared at them as they talked, bickering like that but with love in their eyes. He never talked about the army and, truth be told, he was happy Holst had asked him his dog tags, playfully at first. He was also quite glad to see them at his neck because it didn’t look the same when they reflected his face. But he would rather not to talk about it and just be by the side of his Sunshine and his Starlight. The constant joy of Holst, his way of acting as if nothing could touch him and always touch him allied with the constant melancholy of Glenn, his soft serious and his big heart…

It was just home each time he watched them.


	3. Sick when you're not there

The clock alarm echoed in the room.

For the second time. Like always, it echoed first, way too early at Holst’s taste. But if it didn’t happen that way, there wouldn’t be this soft smell coming from the kitchen and already floating to the room.

Both Glenn and Holst knew they should get up. In fact, Holst would really need to do it if he wanted to do his daily routine and put some make up, but he groaned instead and rolled toward Glenn. His husband let out a grumble and passed his arm around him. He nuzzled against him and pressed their forehead together. Holst was breathing a bit hard but it might be just him… He swore the birds were singing so hard, it was as if they were just on the structure of the bed…

Minutes passed and Glenn tried to turn off the alarm at some point but he couldn’t reach the phone and just let it there.

Minutes passed and the door opened.

“You’re not ready? At all?”

“I don’t wanna go work,” Holst said.

“And you have to go work,” Miklan replied.

Holst shook his head. He snuggled in Glenn’s arms.

“Glenn’s so hot…”

“Yeah, I agree but you will end up being fired. I doubt a quickie is a good excuse to come late.”

“I mean… He is really hot. Like physically,” Holst said.

Miklan frowned and immediately come to the bed, climbing on it. He moved his hand to press it on Glenn’s forehead.

“I’m fine…” Glenn whispered.

“You don’t look very fine.”

Holst sat in the bed, pinching his lips together. He got up suddenly and dashed outside. That was surprising for Miklan but he leaned on Glenn to press a kiss on his temple. He caressed his hair tenderly.

“I will bring you your breakfast at bed…”

“I don’t feel like I can eat,” Glenn said with a weak voice.

“Glenn…”

Miklan tensed when he heard Holst throwing up. Glenn pressed his hands on the mattress to raise but Miklan forced him to stay in the bed.

“I go take care of him,” he said. “Rest yourself.”

Miklan left the room and went in the toilet, approaching Holst to hold out his long strand of hair and to caress gently his back.

“Thank…” Holst whispered when his stomach calmed.

“You’re hot too…”

“I’m feeling too bad to be horny…” Holst groaned.

“You know what I mean,” Miklan said gently holding him in his arms.

“Yeah… you do the entire job.”

Holst threw him a smile and then leaned over the toilet, feeling like he had to. But nothing came. It was already a good new…

For now.

“You know I really love you but if I bring you in the bed, it would only to make you sleep.”

“So… no workday?” Holst weakly smiled.

“Yeah, you win,” Miklan said, lifting him in his arms.

“But at what cost?” Holst sighed, snuggling against his chest. “Say… I’m a bit cold… Can I have one of your shirts?”

Miklan wasn’t surprised that he was cold since he only slept in a lingerie night-dress, offering the view of his curves to his lovers. But here, even though the hot weather was really set in, with the fever that was starting to seize him…

“Sure, Sunshine.”

He pushed open the door of the room and brought him in the bed. He gently laid him on it and he caressed Glenn’s hair.

“You feel a bit better?”

“Not really…” Glenn replied.

Miklan pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“I will bring you a bucket and call work to say I stay home today.”

“Hm… perhaps we win more than I believed,” Holst said.

He rolled in the bed and snuggled in Glenn’s arms. Which looked surprised but hugged him, caressing his hair with a short breath.

“Because he stays?” he asked.

“Yeah…”

“Just sleep,” Miklan said to them.

He removed his shirt to place it next to Holst and grabbed another one as he stepped outside the room.

“He threw his shirt…”

“Yeah,” Holst said. “That’s for me… except if you want it?”

“I’m fine… You need… help?” Glenn asked.

Holst shook his head. He was still feeling very cold but…

“I need hugs. Lot of hugs.”

“Stay in my arms…” Glenn said, caressing his hair.

“Love you… so much…”

“Me too…”

They snuggled against each other. Holst couldn’t remember if he said sorry for not having brushed his teeth or anything or if he just thought it…

Miklan entered the room again and saw his two fiancés hugging each other. He couldn’t help smiling a little and checked the bucket before coming on the mattress next to them, sliding cold fabric on their forehead and then the blankets on them. Holst hadn’t put on his shirt but he didn’t mind. He preferred him to be good. He went to the wardrobe and grabbed a blanket to come spread it on them.

“Mik…lan…”

Miklan watched at Glenn.

“Holst was a bit cold but is it fine for you?” the big redhead worried.

Glenn nodded and moved his hand toward him. Miklan grabbed it, pressed a little kiss on its back and came in the bed with them.

“How the hell have you managed to both be sick at the same time…” he whispered.

“You want my… opinion?”

“Yeah.”

“You the one…who is weird… for not having… got sick.”

He closed his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Think a bit, pretty boy,” Glenn snickered. “That looks like… a food indigestion or… fuck, poisoning, probably.” He closed his arms around Holst, gently sleeping against him. “My husband… tried to kill me. Guess he wanted to elope… with you.”

“Damn, you discovered the truth. Too bad he poisoned himself as well,” Miklan smiled. “Or perhaps I’m not sick because I am the murderer.”

“Na… we eat your food all the time… You had too much occasion before…”

Miklan pushed away a long strand of dark blue hair.

“I was just used to okay or bad food, you know…”

“You’ve high resistance… not surprised… you deal with us.”

“Huush. You are both my blessing,” Miklan replied.

“You say that…”

“I think it,” he cut short. “I think it every second. Now, please, rest yourself. I will see if I can do something to eat for you. A little broth perhaps?”

“I don’t know if I can swallow anything. I managed not to puke… yet…”

“Then, just rest yourself,” Miklan said. “Warn me when Holst wake up, if ever he wants to drink or eat something. I will prepare sugary water.”

“Stay…” Glenn whispered.

“How can I resist to those eyes.”

He leaned to kiss his lips.

“Miklan…”

“Sorry,” Miklan said, pulling away.

“It’s me… I’m disgusting… smelly… and all,” the Fraldarius protested.

“You’re beautiful,” Miklan protested, caressing gently his chin.

Glenn pouted.

“Can I kiss your forehead?”

Glenn nodded.

Miklan kissed it and caressed his cheek. He moved a bit toward them and gently hugged them.

Glenn closed his eyes.

“I’m going to close my eyes… just a few seconds, okay?”

“As much as you would like,” Miklan smiled.

He never did that before. Thirty years old and he never did that before…

He never had to care to someone sick and he was a bit panicked. He was blessing the Goddess to never have to deal with a sick partner yet.

Not that Glenn nor Holst never was sick just it wasn’t in the same time so he prepared the food and let his boyfriend give lovingly food to the last one. He let them take care of what he couldn’t. He would have payed to just have to wash the toilet after them and nothing else. His hands were shaking…

What if he did something wrong?

He kept checking everything on internet.

His hands weren’t made to love and he knew it, certainly not to heal…

He wasn’t the good guy for that.

And yet, who could do it but him?

Miklan prepared a big bowl with little pastas and vegetables and yet still very light. With it, and one spoon because at this point it was easier, he walked up the stairs and went in the room. He put down the bowl immediately and came to Holst to help him since he had his head in the bucket.

“Glenn…”

“No,” Miklan said.

“Miklan…” Hoslt whispered. “Save Glenn…”

“What happened?” Miklan worried. “Where is he?”

Holst moved his hand toward the door.

Miklan got up and come outside, calling Glenn.

“Yeah…”

The voice came from the toilets. Miklan joined him and saw Glenn waving a bit his hand at him.

“I’m fine…”

“You’re in such a state… You should take a nice shower.”

“Can’t walk…”

“Come here,” Miklan said, taking him in his arms.

Glenn groaned but snuggled against him. Miklan brought him in the room and approached Holst. He installed Glenn and caressed his other boyfriend’s hair.

“You’re a mess too.”

“Ugh… don’t say that… I must always look pretty… or how I will keep pretty guys.”

“Thank you,” Glenn groaned.

“I’m talking about you!” Holst protested.

“Oh…”

Glenn rolled in the bed to press his forehead against Holst’s back, his husband still having his head in the bucket.

“You are a pretty mess, Holst,” Miklan said.

Holst rose his thumb.

“You need to eat something and then to wash yourself.”

“Okay…” Holst let out. “I wash Glenn!”

Miklan was pretty sure Holst tried to wink but he wasn’t sure it was that.

“No, I will wash you both,” Miklan said. “One after the other.”

“Okay, that’s sexy too.”

Holst pulled away, let the bucket slid on the floor and lied, rolling in a tick ball. Glenn moved a bit and passed his arms around him. Holst gently intertwined their fingers.

“You both are cute but you should eat something.”

“I’m dying…” Holst protested.

Glenn caressed the pink hair and snuggled, not feeling very better.

“Glenn, can you stop hugging the guy who tried to murder you so I can feed you?”

Glenn let out a laugh and hiccupped of pain.

“You mean…”

“You laughed alone,” Miklan said.

“You made me,” Glenn protested.

He pulled away and passed his hands over his face. He forced himself to sit and Miklan helped him, moving the cushions to hold his back.

“Thank you.”

Glenn moved his hands to have the bowl. Holst pressed his knees against his chest to let Miklan come closer.

“You can do it alone?”

“Hm… I think.”

Miklan was doubtful because it was very warm and if it spilled on Glenn…

“Where is Holst’s?” Glenn asked.

“I love you… so… so… so much…” Holst whispered before tugging the pillow and pressing it on his face.

“I didn’t think you would be able to eat everything alone. I took one for two. You both are already sick anyway so…”

“Yeah,” Glenn said.

Miklan let go of the bowl of soup and placed his hand under it. But Glenn seemed to realize at this exact moment he would need to hold the bowl with only one hand. He could in a normal time but he was just so tired there…

He looked at the nightstand, so far away. He couldn’t put it down. And couldn’t install it in the mattress neither? He would if he was alone but there…

So he got an idea, and leaned over the bowl sticking out his tongue.

“What the hell will you do?”

“Lick it?” Glenn replied.

“Like a kitty?”

“Yes?”

“What?” Holst said, pushing the pillow.

“Give me that,” Miklan sighed.

Glenn groaned but let him do. The big redhead prepared a spoon and held it out to him with a glance to Holst. Was he doing that correctly?

“Ugh… You know what I really want right now?” Glenn said.

“Kissing those muscles?” Holst asked, pushing away the damp strands from his forehead.

“Butter pasta made by Felix!”

“Murder him with the spoon, Miklan, and I’ll give you my body!” Holst swore before pressing the pillow on his face.

“I’m glad to see you both start to heal. I’m not Felix and you will have to deal with my food, Glenn.”

“It’s fine…” Glenn said. “I like your food too.”

“I’m glad to hear.”

Miklan kissed gently his forehead. And then held out the spoon.

“Thanks,” Glenn said before accepting some. “It’s good.”

“I’m glad to know.” Miklan looked at Holst. “You don’t want to have some, Holst?”

“What is ‘some’?”

“Guess what?” Glenn smiled.

He let out a little moan. Holst forced himself to sit in the bed and leaned toward Glenn to kiss his cheek.

“You good?”

Glenn nodded.

Holst pressed his cheek on his shoulder and Glenn gently passed his fingers in the pink strands.

Miklan held out a spoon to Holst. Which moved away from Glenn to take it.

“You’re the only one who is allowed to cook in this house,” he said. “It’s delicious.”

“Yeah,” Miklan said. “But it’s just broth, you know?”

“It’s great anyway,” Hoslt replied. “You’re great.”

“You’re great,” he said, kissing his nose.

“I made us sick…”

“You tried to make a nice meal for Glenn and this is so cute,” Miklan replied. “But you’re forbidden to approach that kitchen again with the intent of making food.”

“I swear,” he replied with a nod.

“Then you’re forgiven.”

“Yeah,” Glenn said. “I just think Miklan put you a thought in head. You would never have tried to cook for me before…”

“I think… I should have more often… I love you.”

Glenn pressed his head against his shoulder, forcing himself to accept a spoon of soup.

“I love you too… I love Miklan too, of course.”

Miklan watched at them. “I’m still delighted to be able to cook or I would never have such adorable fiancés.”

“You’re so blind, Miklan,” Glenn sighed.

“I think I’m pretty adorable,” Holst said.

“You’re so blind but you’re also a bit right,” Glenn corrected himself.

“And Glenn is adorable too,” Holst pursued. He accepted the spoon and caressed Miklan’s hand. “You’re doing well, my Miklan.”

“You both look to be better.”

“You think?” Glenn groaned. “Holst is clearly insane!”

“I have taste, respect me,” Holst protested. “You’re adorable.”

“Idiot…” Glenn sighed.

“Glenn, try to eat a bit more,” Miklan asked. “Just a bit. Then I’ll bring you to bathroom to help you wash.”

“I can…” Glenn sighed.

“Can you wash me too?” Holst asked. “Everywhere?” he whispered.

“You really manage to be that horny while being sick?” Miklan asked, holding the spoon to Glenn.

Glenn forced himself again. He had already the feeling that his stomach was full. But he was making a bit more of efforts.

“I’m just always horny,” Holst sighed. “I’m the one suffering.”

And he did. It was just annoying sometimes. He really desired Miklan in that shower and on the other hand, he wanted to sleep a bit more.

Glenn took a new spoon and then shook slightly his head. He was more than done with that.

“Holst.”

“Yeah…” Holst looked at Miklan and opened his mouth.

“You both need to eat and get washed a bit.”

“Later, please,” Glenn said, rolling on a ball.

Holst caressed tenderly his hair and opened his mouth again. He thanked Miklan after swallowing the spoon’s liquid.

“I will take a bit more… and if you still want to see me all naked,” Holst winked.

“I’m afraid,” Miklan replied.

“Sorryyyyy…”

“I will wait for you to feel a bit better.”

“So you want to have this all,” Holst softly smiled.

“Of course I want to have this all,” Miklan replied.

He took his chin in his fingers to tenderly kiss his lips, pressing their forehead together a few seconds.

“Rest yourself a bit more, my Queen.”

“I will. But I eat a bit more, okay?”

“You’re so lovely.”

“Yeah,” Glenn groaned, snuggling against Holst.

Holst gently smiled and opened his mouth, still caressing Glenn’s hair.

When Miklan opened the door again, later, he couldn’t prevent a smile to appear on his lips. Glenn and Holst might be so sick, he always felt his heart lighter when he saw them snuggling in each other arms. Which was ironical because a few years before, he would have killed Holst for that. Who would have guessed that, even a few days after meeting Holst, he would be so fond of him?

Today, he still didn’t trust his strength but he wanted to use it for something good: protecting and loving Glenn and Holst… Equally.

None of them truly needed it but who cares?

He wanted to use his strength and his capacity to destroy things for them only. If he could make them happier, just a little, with his muscles… Well, he knew Holst _loved_ his muscles so he was sure his muscles served for something at least! Even if it was just to please Holst’s needs…

Miklan approached the bed and looked at the bowl of soup almost emptied. He looked at his two lovers with so much tenderness. When he had left, the bowl was almost full because they had struggled to drink. He could imagine them holding the soup for the other and helping each other to drink. He wanted to dream they did it for him but three years later, he still wasn’t sure he deserved them. Such beautiful treasure.

How could they really love him?

Someone like him…

Miklan hesitated to sit by their side on the bed. They were so peacefully dreaming. Perhaps he should come back later?

Yes.

It was better that way!

He moved his hand to caress the pink hair and then the blue hair but stopped himself at midway. What if he woke them up?

Of course he would wake them up!

He moved away his hand to leave. But something grabbed him. For a fragment of second, he almost tugged with strength, in instinct and self-protection. But just on time, he recognized the soft skin of Glenn.

Glenn…

Glenn!

He almost hurt Glenn!

“Stay…” Glenn said with a tired and weak voice.

“Very well…” Miklan replied.

He watched the bed with a second of hesitation but sat on it. The mattress hollowed under his weight and Holst slide a little. Holst opened his beautiful pink eyes, even though he would say they were everything but beautiful without the make up he was always wearing, and he smiled lightly to Miklan.

“Hi, bad boy…”

“Hi. You both slept enough?” Miklan worried.

“Don’t know…” Holst growled.

He snuggled in Glenn’s arms.

“I feel a bit better,” Glenn replied. “But… it’s still cold. And I’m tired… But I’m always tired.”

He shrugged and closed a bit more his arms around his husband’s body. He pressed a kiss on Holst’s forehead.

“I can bring another blanket,” Miklan said. “But I came to see if you were ready for the shower.”

“Always ready to be fondled by a sexy guy,” Holst replied in Glenn’s neck.

“Holst feels way better,” Glenn gently mocked.

Miklan dared to pass his fingers along Holst’s back but he still felt him so sick.

“Yeah. But you still both need to be washed and gain more strength.”

“I’m not sure I want strength,” Holst sighed. “I wanna stay home with Glenn and you forever. So I stay sick!”

“Aaw, you would stay sick and not be that pretty?” Glenn smirked.

“But you said I would always be so pretty…”

Glenn smiled and kissed the pouting lips. “Yes. You’re so pretty. But you should also be pretty at work.”

“Hm…” Holst sighed and nestled even more in the loving arms. “You’re not wrong. But it still feels unfair…”

“It is unfair,” Miklan replied. “If you could only do what makes you happy, the World would be much more beautiful.”

Holst turned in Glenn’s arms. “Okay… but that’s true only if _you_ do what makes you happy only as well.”

Miklan showed doubts about this.

Why would he be allowed to do that?

“Miklan…” Glenn said under his breath. “You are a good man.”

“You say that while having grown up with me…” Miklan mumbled, rage lingering in his voice.

“I say that because I grew up with you. I know you did bad things but I also know how much you changed. Please… We love you for who you are now.”

“And I still believe it’s sexy when you promise deaths to people,” Holst said. He smiled and held out a finger. “As long as you don’t do it.” He caressed Miklan’s harsh cheek. “The only person you are allowed to kill, a little,” he winked, “it’s me. Okay? And Glenn! But only when he wants to.”

Miklan looked at his Sunshine. His treasure. He didn’t understand how he deserved to have him. To have _them_.

How could he have done so many bad things… His hands… His hands were still made to doom. His hands had hurt Sylvain so much and he could never wish to be able to repair that one day. His hands brought the doom over people he appreciated. His hands killed. So many times. And, today, his hands still destroyed. He destroyed bones so often in a week because _he loved that_. How could they see a Human when he was just a Monster?

“I’d like to have the shower, Miklan, please,” Glenn said.

It was so out of sudden… Miklan stared at Glenn, wondering if he had understood how he was losing himself in the meanders of the Hell Rivers in his mind… Was he trying to save him from drowning? Just the same way they were always trying to save him from the maze of sorrows and depression…

“Yeah, of course. I’ll come to get you after, Sunshine.”

“Hmm,” Holst replied. “You’re right. Being sick sucks… I can’t even admire two pretty guys washing each other,” he sighed.

Glenn let out a laugh as Miklan gathered him in his strong arms.

“I think Miklan will wash me and I’ll do nothing.” He still felt so weak. “But if you’re healing fast, maybe you’ll receive a spicy spectacle.”

Holst grabbed his hand to kiss it. “Then I’m healing already!!”

“Yes, you do,” Miklan replied with tenderness. He caressed a round cheek, having no difficulties to hold Glenn with one arm, and smiled when he received a kiss on his palm. “And I will wash you after so be ready.”

Holst smiled. “I can’t wait to feel your hands on my hot body.”

“Be patient.”

Miklan leaned to kiss tenderly his lips.

He moved away and hugged Glenn in his arms then he moved out of the room. He had grabbed an underwear and a warm and cozy pajama for Glenn, of course. One of those cat pajama he loved so much.

Miklan walked in the bathroom and entered inside. He realized today that he’d needed something where Glenn could sit. They never had that and now, he hated himself for not having something so obvious. He could easily hold him under the shower thought…

He just wished he could sit him somewhere even the time for removing his clothes. He passed one arm around Glenn as he made him stand, then removed one sleeve of his t-shirt so he could change his arm and remove all. It took only a bunch of seconds to do.

“I’m not Holst, you know?” Glenn joked.

“I know. You prefer seeing me all wet in my clothes?”

“I prefer to see you as you want the must…”

Glenn looked at Miklan as he removed his pants and his underwear. As well as his shoes.

“Rise your arms, Night Flower.”

“Yeah.”

Glenn lifted them as much as his weak body allowed him and Miklan removed it. Then, he lowered the remaining of the pajama and he passed his forearm under Glenn’s bottom and lifted him. Glenn passed one arm around Miklan’s broad shoulders. Miklan walked in the shower and Glenn stared at him as his fiancé turned the hot tap.

“You will take two showers?”

“Yeah.”

“Miklan…”

“It’s fine. You both need to be washed to feel better and we don’t have a bathtub.”

“Miklan…”

Glenn pressed his head against Miklan’s chest.

“It’s not too hot?” Miklan asked.

“It’s great… Except you have to take two showers…”

“It’s fine. I will be all clean. Maybe that will wash my sins.”

“Miklaaan!” Glenn protested.

“What? Did I hurt you?”

“You hurt my heart…” Glenn said with a pout. “Because you’re insulting the one I love.”

“I would never insult Holst,” Miklan smirked.

“Miklaaaaaan!! I pout!”

Miklan laughed and pressed a kiss in his hair. “You’re not better than me, Glenn,” he reminded. He stopped the stream of water and Glenn growled. Miklan lifted Glenn’s chin and looked him in the eyes. Glenn shivered and he doubted it was because of the coldness licking his limbs. “You’re always saying mean things about the man I love.”

“Right… But I’m saying the truth and you not.”

“Glenn,” Miklan smiled.

“Can you turn on the water again, please? I’m so cold…”

“I need to wash you first. Just snuggle in my arms.”

Glenn didn’t need to be told twice and he nestled in the strong arms.

“I will wash your hair first then your body. After that, I’ll be able to turn on the hot water and you will be soon comfy in the bed.”

“But alone…”

Glenn sighed like a child, and was very conscious of that, then snuggled a bit more in the strong arms.

Miklan looked at him and showed hesitation as he grabbed the shampoo. It was Holst’s shampoo but honestly they all used Holst’s shampoo because they didn’t care enough to really have their own for their kind of hair. Holst had insister for Glenn to get the good one but they always mistook it. So Holst finally choose the perfect shampoo for all of them…

Miklan knew how to wash hair, of course, he did it his once in a while but… But Glenn’s head seemed so tiny suddenly. So fragile. He didn’t want to hurt him… what if he hurt him.

But Glenn shivered against him.

He couldn’t make him suffer that way…

So… no matter what he did, he would make suffer the love of his life, right? He hated himself. He hated himself so much. But he refused to make him shiver anymore. The poor was still sick and if he didn’t move fast, Glenn will have a cold above his food intoxication!

“I will be gentle…” he whispered.

“Of course, you will…” Glenn said under his breath.

He sighed his pain and then pressed a kiss on the firm chest amidst the red forest.

Miklan spread gel in his hand then put down the bottle and dared to touch Glenn. He certainly wasn’t as good as Holst but was trying his best as he gathered the long mane and ruffled it. The night blue, thanks to the moss, turned white.

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

“Yes. But you won’t…” Glenn looked up toward him. “You can’t hurt me, Miklan.”

“But…”

“No,” Glenn cut short. He lifted his hand to caress Miklan’s cheek. “Not only I trust you but you can’t hurt me. Yes you’d be strong enough to do so but I won’t break. I knew worse and I love you. I love when you touch me. No matter how.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Miklan whispered.

“Hush. You do deserve me.”

Miklan lowered his hands on the tiny and pale body. His hands covered with moss mad the limbs even paler and Glenn had a shiver. He smiled and pressed his head on Miklan’s chest again.

“You won’t survive the shower with Holst, thought.”

“I know,” Miklan replied with a smile.

Glenn snuggled in the warm arms. Miklan struggled to wash him everywhere but he didn’t complain. If he could remove most of the sweat and make him feel better, that was all that mattered for him.

“I need to kneel,” Miklan said.

“’kay…” Glenn paced backward and looked at his lover as he knelt. He pouted. “You’re as tall as me now.”

“The World is interesting from your point of vision. It doesn’t look fun to be that tiny,” Miklan smirked.

He washed his legs.

“You meaaaaaa!” Glenn protested.

“Didn’t you say that you always had your nose in my pecs? That must be a dream!”

“That’s the nice part of it,” Glenn replied. “Sadly, when you’re as tiny as me, you can’t have _your_ head in _my_ pectorals.”

“But I see your lovely face and those beautiful eyes of yours.”

“Miklan…” Glenn whispered.

“They really are beautiful. Like you.”

Glenn pressed a kiss on his man’s face. Just on the scar.

“You are beautiful.”

Miklan didn’t seem to believe him. Glenn didn’t believe him more. But Glenn passed his arms around Miklan’s shoulders. Miklan rose his hand in the small of Glenn’s back then he got up, lifting him. Glenn closed his arms a bit more around his fiancé.

“You’re doomed if you do that to Holst.”

“It’s a Glenn special treatment,” Miklan smiled. “And you can behave.”

“I can. And I’m a bit too tired for that.”

Miklan kissed his lips.

“I’ll turn on the water, okay?”

Glenn nodded and nestled in his arms. When the hot water rained on them, he let out a little yap.

“Glenn?!”

“I’m fine!” Glenn quickly replied. “I’m fine, Miklan. It’s just hot… It’s good.”

“Then enjoy a bit, my Night Flower. I’m holding you.”

Glenn nodded and snuggled. He closed the eyes and enjoyed the warmth coming from Miklan and the one from the hot water. Miklan caressed his back and made sure to help the soap to move away from Glenn’s body. From his hair as well. It remained stuck there way more. When he would manage to come outside the cabin shower and would help him to dry a little, Miklan didn’t doubt his lover will keep his hair waving, as every time Glenn hadn’t the chance to dry correctly his hair. As every time it was very humid around.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Miklan said at his ear.

“Just a few more second.”

Glenn wanted to come back to Holst and snuggle in his arms too but… but he knew Holst would have his own shower and he wasn’t sure he would have the chance to enjoy the cocoon of his embrace for more than a few seconds. And he didn’t know when his lovers would come back…

“Take all the time your need,” Miklan said.

He caressed the long hair with tenderness.

“Thank you. I love you…”

“I love you too.”

Miklan hugged him tenderly.

“I’m ready to get out,” Glenn said.

“Very well.”

Miklan turned off the tap and came outside the stall with his fiancé. He installed him on the towel on the floor then grabbed another towel to dry the long hair. Miklan hoped he wouldn’t hurt or disturb Glenn but he said anyway:

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

“It’s fine. Sorry, they’re so long and annoying…”

“No,” Miklan replied, trying to consciously dry the mane.

“They always get caught in my jewels and my rings,” Glenn growled.

“If they disturb you why you don’t cut them?”

“Perhaps I don’t respect me enough…” Glenn whispered. “And also… I love when Holst braid them.”

“So it’s just an excuse to get free attention from Holst,” Miklan smiled.

Glenn smiled back. “But do you like how I look.”

“Yes. But I would also love you with short hair,” Miklan replied.

“But what do you prefer?”

Miklan knelt to dry the pale body with the big towel. He got up after a few seconds and gathered the long hair, folding them with caution as he dried them a bit more. How often they weren’t dry enough and so it was wetting Glenn’s clothes? If he had time, Glenn would use a hairdryer but they hadn’t time now. Glenn was already shaking.

“I like it better when they are long. Except when you turn and turn and turn in the bed and your hair tries to choke me.”

“I can tie them.”

Miklan grabbed the clothes to help Glenn passing them on. “You can do what you want only.”

“I want you to be good. And I can ask Holst to tie them!” Glenn smiled.

“You’re one smart cookie,” Miklan replied before kissing him.

Miklan grabbed another towel to dry himself quickly, still holding Glenn with one arm. And when he was dry enough, he lifted Glenn, pressed a kiss on his forehead and moved to their room. He pushed open the door and brought his fiancé to the bed where Holst was napping. As soon as Miklan laid Glenn on the mattress, Glenn rolled to hug Holst. Which growled and snuggled in his arms.

“You’re awake, Sunshine?” Miklan asked.

“Hmmm…” Holst replied. “Glenn smell so good… I wanna stay… hugging him… a tiny bit more.”

“Choosing me over the naked sexy guy. You must really be sick,” Glenn smirked.

“Naked?”

Holst pulled away and smiled, weakly, to Miklan. Of course, Miklan hadn’t dressed up because he had to go back under the shower. And, in fact, droplets still streamed along his muscles, coming from his hair.

“Hello, sexy…” Holst smiled. “Getting ready for me already?”

Just talking like that while moving to site had already tired Holst who struggled to breathe.

“Please, Holst… Don’t exhaust yourself too much,” Glenn begged as he pressed his head in the pillows of his men.

“Yeah. But me and my body are ready,” Holst said.

He held out his arms toward Miklan who approached him and lifted him with as much delicacy as he could. He still doubted really own this was possible. Glenn believed in his tenderness but Glenn has a too good heart, honestly. He could be more cautious with them but it was mostly because how self-interest. Of course!

If he hurt his lovers, they wouldn’t love him anymore.

And he needed their love more than anything in the World…

For them, he could make efforts.

For them, he could do better but he felt horrible. How could they see _that_ in him? How could they see a glimpse of kindness in his disgusting being? It wasn’t what he saw when he looked at him in the mirror…

Miklan walked to the bathroom, Holst’s arms around his neck. He pushed open the door with his elbow and entered the room.

“I’m going to undress you and we go in the shower, okay?”

“Yes, undress me!”

“Are you really horny?” Miklan asked as he put him down on the floor with caution.

He wanted to believe in this delicacy Glenn praised. He wanted to believe he could be good… He felt like he was good when they looked at him.

“I’m always horny, you know it,” Holst replied. “I’m also very tired. I can’t endure your strength,” he sadly sighed.

Miklan looked at him with worries.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Holst swallowed air. “I love it. I’m just… so weak.”

“I’ll take care of you really can’t handle it anymore but first, I wash you,” Miklan said, removing the pretty baby doll Holst was wearing.

“Yes.” Holst rolled his arms around Miklan’s shoulders again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sunshine.”

Miklan removed the thin lingerie pantie that was covering Holst.

“Hmm… Now I’m horny again,” Holst whispered.

Miklan lifted him and let Holst roll his legs around his waist. “So… cold water?”

“Nooooo! I want hot water! Please! Don’t be mean!”

“I refuse to hurt you,” Miklan said. “If there is someone with whom I don’t want to be mean, it’s you.”

“You’re not mean.”

“That’s what Glenn said too… Excuse me to show some doubt.”

Miklan entered in the stall and Holst laid kisses on the scared face.

“Don’t you trust us?”

“I would trust you with my life.”

“Then… just accept our love and trust…”

Holst pressed their forehead together and Miklan could feel how hot he was. How he hardly breathed…

“Very well… I’ll turn on the water, tell me if…”

“You’re turning me on,” Holst whispered against his lips.

Miklan turned the tap and Holst let out a scream.

“It’s cold! Miklan! Iiiiiik! I’m horny anymore, please, make it hot!!” Miklan turned the other tap and Holst shivered in the big arms. “I change my mind, you’re mean!!!”

“Sorry, Sunshine.” Miklan pressed a kiss on his warm cheek. “I’m just worrying for you. You really won’t handle it and I refuse to hurt you.”

Holst opened the eyes to look at him. “I will never ever force you. You can just say ‘no’ instead of torturing me.”

“It’s hard to resist you.”

“I know… That’s my special technic to get all the attention I want.”

Holst moved the head backward to let the hot water stream along his face. The water was so good…

Miklan stared at him as the droplets slide along the peach skin.

“Do I wash your hair too?” he asked, trying to come back to reality.

It was hard to be swallowed by reality when Holst, even sick, looked like a dream. When he seemed to be a preview of Heaven…

“Yes, please. But can you use my shampoo to strengthen the hair? My hair looks a bit brittle lately. Also an aftercare formula should be a good idea.”

Miklan stared at him with a frown. He would have talked in German, like Holst rarely do it, it would have been the same for him!

“Yeah, you wash your hair yourself,” Miklan sighed.

“Noooo! I want you to do it!” Holst begged with puppy eyes.

“Ugh… Very well! But I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“It’s a pink bottle…”

“All your bottle are pink,” Miklan growled. He put him down. “You can stand?”

Holst nodded. Miklan came outside the shower, creating little puddles in his wake and he approached the cupboard filled with mostly Holst’s products. For him, they were all mysteries. He just needed foam and a razor; he just needed deodorant, a shampoo and a gel douche. Hell! Before Holst, he had something that would allow him to was his hair _and_ his body. What were all those things? There was the cream Holst used to hydrate Miklan’s scar, then day cream, night cream, so many different shampoo and aftercare. Products to make your hair more shiny, wax… and when did Holst manage to find the time doing all of this to stay pretty? Miklan frowned in front of a strange liquid that seemed to have glitter inside…

“The hell…” Miklan growled.

“You… find my bad boy?”

“Uh… yeah.”

Miklan grabbed all the bottles marked with shampoo and aftercare and came back in the stall. Holst let out a laugh.

“So you didn’t, uh?”

In one second, Holst’s hand entered in the amount of shampoo and by some witchcraft, his fingers adorned with long pink nails closed around the two bottles he needed. Miklan stared him with surprise. How the hell did he success such a magic trick?!

“Good. You need something else?” Miklan asked.

He came back to the cupboard to put back all those pinkish bottles.

“You!”

“I’m coming soon.”

“I hope so,” Holst replied.

Miklan put back the last bottle and then returned to the stall. Holst smiled and held out his arms to him. Miklan immediately grabbed him and lifted him. He said to Glenn he wouldn’t do that but how could he resist to Holst?

“You’ll have to remind me how we do. Shampoo is easy but that stuff?” Miklan pointed out at the aftercare product.

“You just put it and let rest for five minutes.”

“You know I will have to turn off the water. Do you feel able to hold the coldness of the bathroom.”

“If you hug me and make me all warm, yes!” Holst replied with a smile. “You would hug me… right?”

Miklan laughed. “Quit with the puppy eyes.” He kissed his round face. “You know I’ll do everything you want. I’m your slave, my Queen.”

Holst snuggled in his arms.

“I love you… I love you so much,” Holst said against his lips. “Uh… You will end up all sick if we keep kissing you… But I wanna kiss you.”

“You can kiss me. You just created your own kind of poison. Except if you’re playing it Romeo and Juliet, there is no risk.”

“I’m sorry…” Holst said under his breath.

Just against his lips.

“It’s fine… You did your best and I’m proud of you,” Miklan replied.

Holst closed his eyes and couldn’t resist more to the apple of those lips… He leaned to kiss them. With all his love. That same love that bathed Miklan since three years. The same love Glenn’s bathed him since three years.

With that love…

Yes, perhaps he could believe his hands could love.

They could love them, at least…


	4. Bath Time

The bathroom was a quite tiny room, with a tiled white floor and tiled white walls… and tiled white cellar. If Holst could have made it more personal he certainly would have do more than putting just a flower on the windowsill. Especially because they kept dying because they made it fall all the time or put thing in it instead of beside it… Glenn has said a cactus would be the perfect fit for a bathroom but the truth was that… well, it was better not to put a cactus near them. Especially near Holst.

So in the end, the only thing a bit personal was the collection of towel you could see through the glasses of a cupboard and the cat mat at the exit of the shower. It was nice enough…

And this bathroom, like almost every day, received a strange spectacle. Not one, not two, but three people invading it around that hour.

The dishes had been done, the house looked… pretty decent, and the day had been soring. Glenn still wore his uniform and Holst half of it. Warm water would be a delight. Sometimes, a good bath would have been enjoyed but for that… you needed a bath. And, Holst would have added, a bath big enough to handle Miklan. And him on his lap, probably.

But in their situation, even though both of them got the money of their wealthy parents, a tiny shower was nice enough.

Glenn approached the sink, removing the rainbow stars in his six earhole, and the cat earring on the other, Felix got the other one. By his side, Holst removed his own earring, of course made by his sister, and the lovely thread with a flower and a droplet on it, of course made by his sister… and every of the bracelet she gave him. That was a lot. He even had to bend to remove one at his ankle. He wouldn’t take the risk to damage them with water!

And by their side again, Miklan removed the bracelet adorning the upper side of his left arm. Just behind the shoulder. It was supposed to be a simple bracelet but knowing how big he was, Hilda had been a bit… too cautious with the wideness and in the end, it only fit his biceps. It was fine though. He removed an earring being a big skull seeming to vomit little chains and were three red droplets dangled and pressed a kiss on the cheek of each of his fiancé, before stepping away.

He removed his top while Holst glanced at the mirror reflection, passing his hand in his hair to have them untied. By his side, like every night, Glenn just struggled to undo the braids of his hairdressing. He loved having it that way and loved the opportunity of tying them with his own hair so not having to carry around any ribbon but on the other hand, it was the worst.

“In the TV show I’m watching…”

“Which one?” Miklan asked to Holst, removing his pant.

“The one with the cop, that is sooo unrealistic,” he said.

“Still don’t know why you watch it,” Glenn commented.

“Because it’s funny,” Holst informed. “Well, they have brought a new character and he looks extra interesting! They have given him a super dark back story like they suspect him to have killed his sister or something. And the actor is… extra-hot. Like… very very extra hot.”

“Something tell me you’re keeping watching that because the actors are sexy,” Glenn said.

“A bit! I’m a man of culture. Anyway, can I put him in my liiiiiist?” he asked.

The famous list was that list Holst had of the people he was supposed to be allowed to have sex with them if the occasion presented himself. It was especially made of celebrities he would never meet and also of that one mail delivery they had four years ago. And one of the cashier in the supermarket.

“Yeah, it’s fine for me,” Glenn replied.

“It’s fine for me too,” Miklan said.

Because the list could be that serious.

But Holst would always ask to add someone to the list. Not wanting to hurt his beloveds…

“Glenn, I never asked…” Miklan said after the rain of ‘thank you’ Holst offered them.

“Yes?” he replied, tugging on a knot of his braid.

“Do you have a list?”

“Yep, that’s called my wedding contract,” he replied.

Holst smiled at him and kissed him. Glenn gave up on the knot to reply to it but pulled back pretty quickly.

“Wait,” he said.

And he stormed out of the bathroom while Miklan removed his underwear to go in the shower. He had lost enough time like that. Though, Holst approached him to steal a kiss.

“Do you have one? Or any idea if you wanted one?” he wondered.

Miklan pulled back and entered in the stall.

“I don’t need one. I already have everything to make me happy,” he said.

“So cute,” Holst cooed.

The shower started to stream, hot steam appearing a bit after. Holst approached the sink to grab his toothbrush and was his teeth. He smiled to Glenn when this one came back. Glenn glanced at the shower with a sigh and kept removing the knots and thread in his hair.

“Need help?” Holst asked.

“Yeah.”

Holst spat in the sink and rinsed his mouth, and the sink, so he could come help his husband.

“I love your hair so much,” he said, untying them.

“Same. But sometimes they are such a pain in the ass. Already thought about cutting them off.”

“That would be criminal,” Holst protested.

“Yeah probably. Guess you will have to arrest me.”

“Yes! But I’m not sure I could save you after, the hair police is really sensitive.”

“Hm… I believe in your abilities,” Glenn replied before kissing the corner of his lips.

“Thank you for trusting in me,” Holst smiled, rubbing his nose against his.

Glenn passed his hand in his soft hair to lovingly kiss him.

“Say…” Holst whispered. “I saw your look… if you wanna join him.”

His husband passed his thumb on his chin. “I’m fine with you.” He snickered. “And this wasn’t a horny look, my love.”

“It is a pain to always be the horny of the relationship. I can’t be the cute one!”

“Don’t be silly,” Miklan said, coming out the stall. “You’re always the cute one.”

“I thought I was the sexy one,” Holst replied, untying the last braid.

“See, if you can be the horny one and the sexy one, you also can be the cute one.”

“Right!”

Holst grabbed a towel to give it to Miklan who leaned to kiss him. And almost got slapped by Glenn who had moved his hand to him at this exact moment.

“You fine?” Miklan asked.

Glenn waved his hand in pain. “Sure.” Then showed his palm. “ _This_ is my list.”

Miklan smiled as he took his wrist, looking at the words on his skin. His and Holst’s name were lovingly spreading there. He kissed it gently.

He could still be a brut, and his short-temper had already provoked big problems to the point he wasn’t allowed anymore to do the groceries and had already got serious problem because of mean customers. But despite this, despite being always on the line… he had so much tenderness for Glenn and Holst…

“Thank you,” Miklan said, kissing him.

Glenn passed his arms around him. Miklan lifted him to ease his back. He let go of his lips to lean over Holst and kiss him too.

“It was fine,” Holst whispered not wanting neither to get the attention away from Glenn.

“I’m good,” Glenn said swore. “And you have him on your list too, so you deserve the kisses.”

He jumped on the floor, removing his clothes.

“In fact… No,” Holst whispered.

“You sure?” Glenn asked.

“Well… yes! I know my list!”

“Sure. And remember first thing you said to me first day Miklan came?” Glenn asked.

He threw the pant away, as long as his underwear, and entered the shower.

“Oh… Yes! No! Because I always wanted to do something _with you_ and him! It has always been all of three!”

Miklan leaned on him to kiss him again. Holst smiled against his lips and took the towel to ruffle his hair and dry them.

“Thank you for having wanting me.”

“I always do.”

“True. Still.”

He kissed him.

And forced himself to pull back so he could dry himself and go brush his teeth too.

Holst approached him so he could lean under the sink and take a cream. He opened it and put his fingers in the white and smooth substance. He looked up at Miklan when this one leaned to spit the toothpaste. When he turned toward Holst, this one spread the cream over the scars still adorning his skin.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, rubbing softly the damaged skin. “I want you to feel good. I hope your skin doesn’t tug or anything…”

“It’s fine. It’s old now. I’m still not sure it is useful.”

“It’s hydrating your skin, it must be useful.”

“You better use it for your lovely skin and not my ugly one.”

“Huuuush. You’re beautiful to me,” Holst replied, kissing his broken nose. “I don’t care if people say otherwise.”

“I’m saying it.”

“Ugh… you make it harder,” Holst sighed.

“Horny already?” Glenn asked, coming out the shower.

“Already? I think I behave, surrounded with sexy naked men I love more than anything in the World. Buuuuuut less than Hilda.”

“Of course,” Miklan and Glenn said in the same voice.

Glenn rolled his hair in the towel and passed another one around his hips.

“Miklan was unfair with me! I was telling him how beautiful he was but he said he isn’t and you know my husbands are never wrongs.”

“Oh, that’s it?” Glenn asked, grabbing the hairdryer.

“Yeah!”

“Be careful,” Miklan said, kissing Holst’s neck.

“Felix is the best sibling ever,” Glenn smiled to Holst, turning on the hairdryer.

“That’s it! I demand the divorce!” Holst protested.

“Sure! You will be so sad without me,” Glenn replied, his voice coming above the blowing sound.

He removed the towel, drying them a little, that way, and directed the warm air toward his long mane.

“I am serious!”

“Think about Miklan!”

“Shared custody! I start!” he said, passing his arms around the broad back and pressing his head against the hairy chest.

Miklan caressed his hair.

“Or you both agree that your siblings are equally awesome.”

Holst and Glenn stared him at the same time.

“Excuse me?” Glenn said.

“You’ve to be kidding me?” Holst replied.

“I said nothing… Go wash yourself, Holst,” Miklan offered, pushing him toward the stall.

“Okay! But I won’t forget what you said! I will make a sex strike! For thirty minutes!”

Holst removed his clothes to enter the stall at his turn. Miklan stared at him then approached Glenn, passing his arm around him as he leaned to grab the jewelries. He still had his arms around him as he was putting them back. And when he was done, Glenn, who stared at him more than his own reflection in the mirror, blew air in his direction.

“Shouldn’t you focus on your hair?”

“I should. But well…”

Miklan took the hairdryer from his hand to help Glenn with it.

“Thanks!” he said, taking this opportunity to dry himself and put on his pajama.

Miklan, with delicate gesture you wouldn’t believe such hands could have, made sure the wet hair wouldn’t wet the fabric. To be honest, he had to learn it. He had seen so often Holst being able to help Glenn to tie or untie his hair, saw him manipulate tiny objects or eggs like it was so easy but him… for how long he had tugged on those hair, Glenn’s or Holst’s, his gesture seemed to be good for everything except loving…

But with patience and two loving partners, he managed to learn those hands could love too.

Glenn had lot of hope for him, to love even more. Miklan thought they were unique… They were the only two able to deal with a Monster like him…

Still because Miklan’s helped him, Glenn put on his earrings and this bracelet he didn’t like but wouldn’t damage for the sake of Holst’s love.

“Is it fine if you hold the dryer?” Glenn asked, taking his brush.

“It’s fine.”

Glenn brushed his long hair while his fiancé was drying them, which helped to get them in a pretty okay state. It had been so long since the last time his hair looked pretty decent… The stress and a period of depression had helped them to become… like that. He didn’t care much. Holst had offered him to try numerous shampoo but he was fine with them that way and neither his husband nor his fiancé had really complained about it so… it must be okay? They just weren’t soft and beautiful.

But it seemed to be just something inherited from their family. He never really tried to touch his father’s hair or just didn’t remember but… Felix’s where a bit like his. Softer, but they looked like a mess. They were so pale and they had those dark circles, their eyes pushed so deep in their orbits, tired features.

Often, Glenn just hoped Felix didn’t suffer what he was suffering because it was the worst…

Miklan leaned to kiss his cheek.

Glenn looked up at him and smiled softly, caressing his cheek as he kissed him tenderly.

“Stay with us, Glenn.”

“I’m there, I’m there. I was just thinking.”

“’kay.” Miklan leaned to kiss him again. “I was just worry.”

“Don’t.” Glenn smiled to him. “I’m fine.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“As much as you want.”

Miklan didn’t need to hear it twice and kissed him more, putting down the hair dryer. His fingers tried to shut it down but he didn’t find the button and was too busy with the pale lips.

Holst came outside the stall and couldn’t help but smile seeing them. He grabbed a towel to dry himself a little, putting on a panty and grabbing Miklan’s shirt to pass it above his head and approached the sink to grab the hairdryer. He didn’t use it all the time, especially because Glenn needed it for so long because of his hair, but if it was free…

Though, at the moment where he was ready to blow hot air in his face, he felt fingers under his chin. He looked at Glenn and smiled, leaning to him and accepting his kiss. And those coming after.


	5. Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyship week : Sleeping arrangement/schedule

The veil of night had been tugged on Fódlan, lights might come from one house or another though the curtains, but in general you didn’t hear much if not the song of distant owls. Far away, a fox was fighting against something, perhaps another fox? And in the little Goneril House, a cat slithered between Holst Prudentia Goneril and Glenn Victor Fraldarius. The cat didn’t hesitate to throw his long and fluffy tail in Holst’s face and push his butt against his nose to force him away. _He_ wanted the place next to Glenn!

At the feet of the bed, the little Pomeranian was well-behaved. Though… How he would have dreamed jumping on that bed too and snuggled against his eponym who gently hugged Holst in his strong arms.

To be honest, it was better than usually because, usually, that big ginger cat would _sit_ on Holst’s face. The cat had decided since long that the place next to Glenn belonged to him and it was very rare that Holst wasn’t by Glenn’s side. In the trio, there was this tacit rule saying that, the one who needed the most the affection could have the place in the middle. Because of his depression, Glenn was often the one deserving the place. But that also meant he was willed to cede it to the others if ever they had a cuddling mood or need. Gladly, Holst didn’t feel bad: he just wanted to be hugged. But like always, Bunny had decided _he_ was the one deserving Glenn’s hugs!

Holst growled and turned in his sleep, snuggling in Miklan’s arms. But what Holst truly wished was a _double hug_. So he tugged his Miklan toward Glenn in the hope that Glenn would hug him in return. It worked sometimes.

Sometimes.

But how could Holst, half-asleep, could really hope being master of his gestures. He was everything but able to deal with that and, in a matter of seconds, he managed to kick Glenn and push him almost out of the bed. Glenn moved with a groan.

“Holst…”

Bunny hissed and, when Glenn moved slightly more, a big sound echoed in the room.

Glenn stared the ceiling with a sigh. The hell?!

He rubbed his head and sat on the floor.

“Holst…”

Holst growled and snuggled in Miklan’s arms.

“Oh dear Goddess!” Glenn growled.

Miklan Junior, the little Pom, ran to him, the tail waving. Glenn caressed the fluffy dog and got up. He gathered the big cat in his arms and got up. He slid his feet in his cat slippers and walked outside the bedroom. If he was quite pissed off, it was the case of Bunny who purred in his arms, delighted to have more hugs for him!

Crossing the corridor, Glenn knocked at the door and pushed it open. He approached the bed and climbed on it. As he recognized Felix, Bunny purred in an even happier way. Felix growled as his brother pressed against his back. He moved on the side to give him a bit more of place. Sleeping wasn’t easy for him, the best proof was the dark circles under his brown eyes, and so he didn’t take the risk to fully open his eyes. But Felix and Sylvain’s bed was far away from the trio’s Queen Size bed. It was a mattress barely bigger than a one place. And what was supposed to happen, happened indeed: Sylvain fell from the bed with a groan.

“Fe’?” he grumbled.

“It’s me,” Glenn said.

Sylvain hiccupped. “Tu m’as poussé du lit?!… Fuck!! I mean!! You pushed me off the bed?!”

“Felix did. But he didn’t mean it.”

Sylvain wanted to climb on the bed again but he realized how tiny was his bed. And Bunny stared at him, moving his tail with annoyance.

“Ugh… I will sleep on the floor, then…”

“You should go sleep with Miklan and Holst,” Glenn replied. “They kicked me out.”

“And you keep Fe’ all for you?”

“Yes! He is all mine, anyway!”

Glenn tugged out his tongue to Sylvain and hugged more his brother who growled and snuggled in his arms. Sylvain got up, leaned on the bed, avoided a murderous paw attack, and, finally, pressed a kiss on Felix’s cheek. He tenderly caressed the long hair and moved away. He was about to open the door but turned toward Glenn who tugged the sheets over his brother.

“Glenn?”

“Hm?”

“They aren’t… fucking, right?”

“They sleep. But they might fuck in the morning. They try not to do it the bed in the morning, don’t worry.”

“They… try.”

“You never know how excited Holst can be in the morning and your brother is too happy to oblige his Queen. By the way, grab an underwear.”

Sylvain moved his hand down. Of course you couldn’t see much, except Bunny’s eyes gleaming in the dark.

“I’m wearing an underwear, Glenn.”

“Yeah, you do. But your brother doesn’t.”

Sylvain froze. Before Felix, he was always sleeping naked and so, at this exact moment, he reconsidered his whole life. Every similitude with his brother. The books, the horse, the ‘I have no tits’ shirt but also sleeping naked… Did the galaxy of freckles on their skin count? Their hair? Their eyes? And those scars displayed on their skins.

“You sure?”

“No, Syl’, I’m not sure if my fiancé I slept with since three years sleep naked or not,” Glenn replied.

“Right. Yeah. I’ll grab an underwear,” Sylvain replied. “Night…”

Sylvain left the room and joined his brother and Holst’s bedroom. Miklan Junior welcomed him with a happy wif. Sylvain pressed his finger on his lips and he walked to the chest of drawers and he could easily could see what belonged to Glenn or Miklan. Of course, he wouldn’t take by mistake anything belonging to Holst. It was lingerie. And when he looked at that lingerie, remembered how Miklan used to confound Holst and Sylvain’s underwear, Sylvain had some flash of everything so similar between Holst and him. And he had to face the fact that he was certainly his brother and Holst’s lovechild and Glenn adopted him and mommed him so hard!

This was so weird.

But also so pleasant. Thank to Felix, through Felix, and despite the tension he could have with Miklan sometimes, he really found a real family.

His family.

Sylvain climbed in the bed and shook Miklan’s shoulder. But at some distance. Just in case.

Miklan groaned. “Sylvain?” He rubbed his face. “Is something wrong?”

“Glenn wants you to wear that,” Sylvain said.

Well, he had talked in French. It often happened, to be honest, because it was good to talk that language and sometimes it was just to be a bit more secret.

“Glenn?”

Miklan would always oblige Glenn but it was strange. And where was Glenn?

“Yeah. Glenn said you and Holst kicked him out and so he kicked me out of my bed.”

Miklan let out a light laugh. He grabbed the underwear and put it as he could while holding Holst in his arm.

“Come,” he added, just after.

“Thanks. Please, don’t push me from the bed.”

“Don’t worry,” Miklan said.

“Well, we never know!”

Sylvain laughed but slid in the bed with him.

“Glenn! Glenn! Glenn!”

Glenn hid his yawn in his hands then opened his arms to Holst who threw himself in them. “Glenn!! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too,” Glenn replied.

“I don’t want to sleep without you!”

“You pushed me off the bed.”

“I just wanted cuddles.”

Holst pouted but smiled when he received more hugs and some light and loving kisses on his face.

“I have something you need to see!” Holst said.

“Yeah, whatever you want.”

“It was a good idea to throw you away and you to go bully Sylvain just for… that!!”

Holst held out his phone.

“HOLST GIVE ME THAT!”

“No!”

Holst shoved the phone in Glenn’s hands then ran away. Glenn hid the phone in his back when Miklan arrived from upstairs.

“Miklan!”

“Night Flower, give me two minutes to kill Holst and I’m yours.”

“Two minutes? First time I hear you’re premature.”

Miklan allowed himself a smile and leaned to kiss his pale lips.

“Would you betray your husband?”

Glenn nodded and showed in which direction Holst ran away. He waited for Miklan to run after his Sunshine and then Glenn looked at the phone and couldn’t help smiling when he saw the cute photography of Miklan sleeping, holding Sylvain in his arms.


	6. Goddess of Love

Since the first day he had been blessed by Glenn and Holst’s love, Miklan swore himself he would always do his best to repay them. Not only by making sure they both would stop spending too much money in restaurant or eating what he’d qualify of disgusting food, but also by making sure they would never suffer need again. And yet… Yet! They kept loving him. They never stopped loving him and Miklan couldn’t understand _why_. The more they loved him, the more he felt indebted.

That was the reason why he would clean everything, do the laundries, put clothes away at their places. Doing everything, doing his best to disencumber Glenn from the burden of chores. That was the reason the reason why he gathered the wraps and ribbons of the gifts Holst gave them yesterday. For no reason. Holst just wanted to make them happy and so he brought back Glenn’s favorite chocolate, not only a few chocolates but almost a whole kilo of chocolate, and lot of flowers for Miklan. At first, Miklan believed it was one of those ‘I make you a present so I can use it’ but it wasn’t Holst’s kind. Investigating, Miklan discovered that it was another kind of gift… Miklan was always so worry to look ‘manly enough’ to the eyes of the society, Holst wanted to remind him softness and beauty could also be a thing for men. And he had loved learn with Holst how to prepare a bouquet. And the slightly spicier gift that came after, between the sheets.

Miklan was about to throw them away when he passed in front of the big calendar. It was filled with tiny drawings and inscription. Miklan never bothered with it because he had his agenda in his phone but they just had changed the month so Holst had switched the page, swapping the beautiful shark swimming in the Ocean for the happy crocodile chilling by the river. And what made Miklan froze was… his name. His name was written there. He approached and smiled.

_“Miklan and Holst’s first I <3 U”_

He started to look around the calendar. It was marked down the first time they savored the deed. It was marked when Holst and Glenn said ‘I love you’, but also when they started to live together, got engaged, got married and when they met, of course! There was first time Glenn and Miklan said ‘I love you’, when Miklan came to their lives. And their first time all together. Miklan’s first job. When Glenn quitted his job! When Sylvain and Felix came home. Big occasion, little occasion, appointment…

Holst had always been a household fairy and this calendar only proved it.

He loved to take care of his loved ones and his tender writing, little heats displayed on the ‘i’, marked how much he was filled with love.

Damn… if Holst wasn’t love himself… Miklan didn’t care they were supposed to praise Sothis, he was ready to make his own Church just for this God of Love!!

“What are you doing?”

Miklan almost let fall the calendar when he heard that voice behind him. He turned his head to Glenn who smiled, a bit weakly, but smiled. He had a big bag of groceries in his arms.

“Give that to me,” Miklan said kindly, taking the bag.

“Thank you. I could do it, thought,” Glenn said.

“I know.” Miklan walked toward the kitchen, Glenn walking by his side. “I was just looking at Holst’s calendar. I was surprised to see him… so considerate.”

“You were surprised?” Glenn smiled. “He is always so thoughtful and tender. Do you want one of my chocolate?”

He winked and looked at the big bouquet Miklan and Holst did yesterday. Some flower had been badly cut and wilted a little but it was a beautiful bouquet. Glenn thanked Miklan when he put down the bag of groceries on one of the workbench. He lowered the side of the bag to start put the food away.

“I think we should organize him the perfect day.”

Glenn looked up at Miklan. “What do you mean?”

“We could make sure he is rewarded for all the attention he gave us. Always giving us present, taking care of us… My scars, your hairs… I think we need to give him back this attention.”

Glenn nodded. “He will say we don’t need too, though.”

“And he doesn’t need to neither. I just want to make him happy.”

“I think you’re making him really really happy already,” Glenn replied with a knowing tone.

“You’re worse than him, sometimes!” Miklan laughed.

While Glenn could access every shelves and cupboard in the house, since he lived here since more than five years now, Miklan was helping him to put the groceries aside. Especially on the upper shelves.

“I just know what my husband like! And perhaps I was talking about hugs! Your hugs are really good.”

“My hugs?” Miklan repeated. He passed his big and strong arms around Glenn’s tiny body and embraced him with that special love and tenderness he always had for them. He always feared to break them with his strength and it felt but, somewhat, that was what made the hug even softer and loveable. “You mean like this?”

Glenn smiled and nestled against the wide chest. “Yes!”

Miklan leaned to kiss his face. Glenn purred of delight and switched his face just enough to offer his lips to those loving kisses. Miklan didn’t resist to this desire and kissed the pale lips he loved so much. Glenn wasn’t much a French kiss lover, but under the love, the strength and the fierce of his childhood friend, he always felt the need of feeling him possess every inch of him. No wonder why Holst and him ended up so often between the sheets, no wonder why Holst had never been more fulfilled sexually before him. And, willingly, Glenn opened his lips to feel him wholly.

For a few seconds, they just belonged to each other, discovering what they already knew by heart.

When Miklan pulled away, Glenn struggled to breath and his cheeks, as well as his lips, were red.

Miklan smiled as he caressed said lips.

“I love you,” Glenn said.

“I love you too, Night Flower.”

“So…” Glenn landed his hand on Miklan’s wrist. “What do you want to do for Holst?”

The reply was simple. Everything. But Glenn needed a more precise reply.

“What would he like? I can make him a special plate? Something with different kind of mushrooms perhaps?”

“Yes! He would love that!” Glenn replied. “And Hilda’s jewels! We could order some from her?”

“Hm! He loved having a choker when he used to wear my dog tags. What about ordering her a choker?”

Glenn nodded. It would be the kind of things Holst would love. He wanted to propose to offer Holst news clothes, perhaps new lingerie? But he was afraid. What if Holst thought it was just a self-interested act? After all, even though Holst loved lingerie they could see him in it, so it was a present for _their_ eyes!!!

“What about a choker with a pendant holding a picture of us?” Glenn asked.

“This looks like a marvelous idea. He will love it!”

Glenn smiled. He had no doubt about such a thoughtful present, yes. “And flowers!” he pursued.

“Yes. Lot of flowers! I will contact Hilda and ask her if she can. She is always busy but…”

“But it’s for Holst,” Glenn replied. “I’m sure she will make her best. And when she can deliver the present, we can set the day. Also don’t forget to give her a huge tip or Holst will be upset.”

“Right. I let you deal with the flowers because you know him better for that.”

“And I let you deal for the perfect meal because you’re better for that!” Glenn smiled.

“Thank you. We just need to find the right day and to have him at distance until everything is done.”

“Yes! I might have an idea for that…” Glenn said.

Luckily, Miklan didn’t seem to have noticed it but Sylvain and Holst had a lot of similar taste. Thanks to this, and to please his big brother, Felix agreed to go do some shopping with Holst. He pretexted he needed help to find a gift for Sylvain and so, thanks to his taste and the fact that he loved offering, Holst was the perfect choice to help!

“Miklan!” Glenn joined his fiancé. “Felix said they are about to arrive. Is everything done?”

“Soon. In a couple of seconds.”

“Perfect. Where should we go after? I want him to enjoy his time…”

“I don’t know but we can take care of him. How does it sound for you?”

“Great.” Glenn replied. “I will see after his favorite nail polish perhaps? So I can try to pamper him!”

“Why not!” Miklan replied.

“And! Ah! Am I allowed to prepare him a bowl of ice cream or a milkshake or something like that?”

“Of course. If ever you have some doubts, ask Sylvain, okay?”

“Promise!”

Glenn came outside the room, cautious, and reached the kitchen in a couple of seconds only. Soft perfume were already coming from there because Miklan had prepared a puff pastry, filled with mushrooms, and the delicacy turned gold in the oven. Slowly but surely. They had prepared him a dessert too, or to be honest Miklan did almost everything and Glenn had the chance to whisk or lick the batter, and while Glenn wanted to make him a milkshake Holst would love, perhaps he should go for something lighter. What about a tea?! Yes, a tea was a good idea! He just had to find the box of the tea Holst liked…

In front of the house, Holst stopped the car. Felix looked down toward the present laying on his lap.

“Thank you for helping me,” Felix said.

“You’re welcome! I hope it will please Sylvain!”

Felix nodded. From all the things Holst had offered to take, clothes, jewels for his ears or his navel or CDs with music anyone would call ridicule but they both loved, Felix had finally made his own selection. He chose a beautiful chessboard and a book Sylvain had talked about. On this point, Sylvain was more like his brother and sometimes, it was to wonder if Sylvain wasn’t the secret lovechild of Miklan and Holst. But as long as Sylvain would be happy with that present, and Holst, soon delighted with his surprise!

Holst waited for Felix to come outside the car and he locked it. Together, they walked to the entry. Felix pushed open the door but let Holst enter first. Holst smiled to his stepbrother and was about to remove his pretty boots but he stopped in the threshold. There were petals everywhere on the floor. What happened?! He crouched to take one of the pink petals and immediately recognized a carnation. Who would have, _in this house_ , slaughtered his favorite flower?!

He looked up and saw such a big bouquet of different shade of pink going to the red and creating something so alive and beautiful. Full of passion!

“Aaaaaw, look at that!”

Felix looked. “Yeah… pretty.” He growled a low ‘I guess’ under his breath.

Holst approached the bouquet, stepping over the petals, and he caressed the bouquet. He noticed a little word just next to the big vase and grabbed it. It was Glenn’s writing, more cursive and soft, but Miklan had signed it too.

“Follow the carnation petal road”

Holst looked at Felix who shrugged and moved away to the living room, in hope of finding his lover.

“Ah! You’re so different from your brother!” Holst laughed. “But I love you anyway!”

Felix stopped and smirked to him. “Are you sure we are that different? Perhaps the only difference is the fact that I don’t need to get your favour.”

“So you think your brother only show me love because he wants something? And you think, if I wasn’t that pretty, he would hate me and be mean with me?”

Felix stared at Holst, smiling happily and tenderly to him. He was such a ray of sunshine and it wasn’t surprising that Miklan called him “Sunshine”. He was the Sun, he was so shiny…

“No. He would be so nice with you,” Felix replied. “He has that within him. And you look like a puppy.” Felix shrugged. “The funny stuff is that… he doesn’t like dogs. And yet…”

“So he must really like me!”

“He must, yes,” Felix replied.

He closed his arms around Sylvain’s present. To be honest, he understood Glenn. He understood while the acidity in his voice turned into softness for Sylvain. There was a wall between the Fraldarius and the World but those they loved could always open it. As if it was just a door and they owned the precious key.

“Go on,” Felix growled. “Follow the path.”

“Yes!”

Holst swirled on his heels and flowers flew around him, as if he was a paint of a mythic God… He walked along the carnation’s petals, making everything to prevent stepping on them. As he walked along the trail of flowers, he could see more flowers. Not on the floor but in bouquets blossoming everywhere. Every furniture was adorned with carnations and carnations. It was so beautiful!

He could even notice candles and he dreamed of setting them in fire. Would they display a soft flower perfume like those he would buy and place everywhere? It was his spirit but he wouldn’t do it that way. The way he would place items would hold more grace, need of perfection. Here, it was chaotic and yet, more lovely again because Holst could recognize the paw of his men. The love they poured in those little actions he was doing every day to bring a powerful feeling of home in their house.

Following the river of pink, Holst arrived by the stairs. He wanted to follow the petals line that led upper stair, flowers peppering on the steps, but he stopped to crouch. Miklan Junior ran to him, wiffing happily and his tail shaking.

“Eyh my Miklan Junior!”

The little Pomeramian jumped in his arms and wiffed with more delight when he received the kisses in his fluffy fur.

“I’m so happy to see you! I hope you got a nice day! I will be so glad to take more care of you! Go play with your toys, okay?”

Holst never told him to play with Bunny because… Glenn loved that cat but it was a really mean and jealous cat! He didn’t want Miklan Junior to be hurt because the cat was suddenly annoyed by the excessive joy of the little dog.

Miklan Junior was a smart dog but if no one threw him toys, he certainly wouldn’t leave and would prefer to stay with any of his human friend. So, when Holst put him down, the Pomeranian followed him as Holst walked up the stairs. What will wait for him there? He wondered…

Holst had more difficulty to climb the stairs because the carpet of flowers was messier and you really had to go on your tiptoe to avoid doing jam petals. Miklan Junior didn’t care, on the other hand. Or on the other paw?

But he was so lighter.

Still walking along the path, Holst noticed he was awaited in the bathroom.

Lovely.

He wanted to remove his clothes already. But he also hoped he could be undressed by two amazing men.

In front of the door, Holst could feel the perfume of his favorite salt bath and he noticed a bit of steam.

And… was it Cascada?!

He knocked at the door before opening it. Entering the room, he could only smile in front of the spectacle awaiting him. Glenn, his hair raised in a bun, wearing only a sleeveless top, sat on the edge of a filled bath, the water pink and peppered with more flowers and a mountain of bubbles. There also was a cup of tea, just next to his thigh. How it would be delightful to grab this cup of tea and brush the thigh. But for now, he was looking at Glenn soft and tender smile. He was so beautiful…

On the other corner of the bath, Miklan. His hair was tied as well, with a ribbon on the nape, and his sleeves were rolled up. He smiled as well. And he was as beautiful as Glenn. A washcloths was just on his thigh covered with a jean and it promised that Holst would be washed by those strong hands.

Lovely.

He craved this contact already.

Holst wanted to dash on them and laid kisses on their faces. On their lips. Whisper them how much he loved them.

“So… Did Felix really want to make a gift to Sylvain?”

“I’m sure he wanted to make him a gift because there is no need to have a reason to do so, right?” Glenn smiled. “But, yes. We needed time to create your present. The water is still warm.”

“It looks so,” Holst smiled. “Do I have to undress myself or…?”

He smiled, his face full of lustful mischief.

Miklan got up and walked toward him. “Today; it’s all for your wishes and desire. Everything you want to.”

Glenn got up as well, joining them. If Miklan started to unbutton the uniform’s shirt, Glenn started to undo the loved braid.

“Ah!” Holst smiled. “I want every day to be Holst day!”

“As it should,” Glenn replied. “In my heart, every day is Holst day. I always want to please you.

Miklan removed the shirt along Holst’s arms. Glenn passed his fingers around the edge of the pink t-shirt and lifted the fabric to free his torso. Holst leaned toward him and kissed his pale lips.

“You’re so cute. But I also desire every day to be Glenn’s day because… You deserve everything, Glenn.” He moved his hand to caress Miklan’s cheek as his fiancé knelt on the floor and started to kiss his belly, kiss the soft navel and the jewel dangling with his breathing. “I want every day to be Miklan’s day too. You deserve everything as well,” Holst swore.

“You’re so pure and tender.”

Pure. Holst smiled. Every time his lovers said those words, he felt a bit like a fraud. How could he be pure when, looking at Miklan, feeling him open his pant, he craved for more. His guts were in fire. Consumed by the fire of lust and he would have given anything to have this Demon fulfilled.

“You are so lovely,” Miklan said. “That’s why we wanted to celebrate you. You always celebrate us. You always care for us. That’s why it’s your day. You can ask anything. Absolutely anything,” he swore.

His hands lowered the pants and he lifted him so Glenn could totally remove the pants. And the boots. Holst was only wearing a lovely pink panty now and he seemed to be his very true nature at this exact moment.

“So…” Holst bit his lower lip. “I don’t want to destroy your perfect gift but…”

“You can ask what you want, Sunshine. Water can be warmed and Cascada is ready to loop again and again. You can ask what you want.”

“And after, we will take care of you in the water. I’ll do your nail and wash your hair. Miklan will massage you. I made your favorite tea. And we bought you a gift already. I think you will love it.”

Holst turned toward Glenn. “You know what I want. But… do you want it?”

“I knew you would want it and I tried to prepare me all those days,” Glenn replied. “I can’t command my desire. You make me full of desire. I want you. But…”

“Not today,” Holst replied with a small smile.

“Not today. But… this doesn’t stop me from kissing you. I always want to kiss you,” Glenn smiled.

“I always want to kiss you too. And Miklan!”

“And Miklan!” Glenn smiled. “I want to kiss Miklan too.”

“And I want to kiss you too,” Miklan smiled as he made Holst sit on his thighs.

Holst turned his head toward him to request a kiss. Miklan obliged him with delight. Glenn knelt on the floor as well and kissed Holst’s neck. Holst rolled his arm around Glenn’s shoulder and sighed in the kiss when he felt Miklan’s hand lower. Respectfully and lovingly.

The bath was still so warm. It was such a pleasure to lower his sore body in the water that bathed his limbs. Caressed his skin. And the bubbles that tickled him. It was so pleasant. And with all the sweat that rolled on his peach body, it was delightful. The door closed just after Glenn who came back with the steaming tea.

“Ah!! Thank you sugar cube.”

“You’re welcome, Holst. Can you confirm me it’s your favorite nail polish?” Glenn asked.

“Yes! You’re so sweet! You really want to make my nails?”

“Yeah! You always do mine.”

It wasn’t what Glenn preferred honestly but he loved the attention and Holst was always so happy to help him to be pretty. The truth was that Glenn didn’t think he could be pretty at all. It certainly wouldn’t be his nails colored in black, because Holst wouldn’t adorn him in pink, that could make him pretty. The only thing that could make him really pretty

Glenn put down the tea and sat next to his lovers. Miklan was already massaging Holst, making him gently moan. But in another way than in the usual.

“So… Do you want me to wash your hair and then I put you some nail polish?” Glenn asked.

Holst dipped his lips in the sweet brewage. It was so delicious. The peach aroma was swirling down his throat and he wanted to savour more of it. But he also wanted to feel his lover’s hands on his body. Not that he hadn’t already been blessed by such.

“If it’s my day and I can get what I want, can I have you in the bath with me?”

“No,” Glenn replied. “You’d take care of me rather than letting me take care of you.”

Holst smiled. “But perhaps I love taking care of you?”

“Is this what you really want?” Glenn asked.

“Can I want something else?” Holst held out his arms. “Come here because I want to take care of you.”

Glenn pouted. “Okay but you let me take care of you too.”

“Promise!”

Glenn sighed softly and got up. He removed his clothes to the pleasure of his smiling husband. Holst sat in the bath, though, and held out his hand to Miklan. The man couldn’t help a smile. He got up and slid in the bath behind Holst. His Queen moved a bit more to snuggle in the strong arms. Glenn entered the bath as well and knelt on the cold surface while the perfumed warmth of the water seized him. He leaned to kiss the pink lips. Holst replied to his kiss and struggle not to purr when he felt kisses on his throat.

“I love you,” Holst said under his breath. “Both of you.”

“I love you,” they both said.

In harmony.

In perfect harmony.

Holst closed his arms around Glenn to hug him and caress his hair. He took the opportunity to undone them.

“Be careful…” Glenn said.

“I won’t hurt you,” Holst replied.

“Be careful because you’re already taking care of me instead of letting us taking care of you. It’s your day.”

“Yes, but you know, I’m really in heaven when I take care of you. I love you.” Holst caressed Glenn’s cheek. “Everyday with you is a blessing.”

Glenn kissed his lips tenderly and when he moved away, Holst turned the head to offer his lips to Miklan. Miklan grabbed them with pleasure and caressed his thighs. He pressed their forehead together and smiled when he saw the red cheeks of his Queen.

“Okay. You can take care of us,” Miklan said. Holst smiled. “But know that we took you present.”

“Present?”

Holst smiled even more.

Miklan moved his hand on the side, showing the present that was waiting there with a big pink ribbon.

“A present for me?” Holst asked with excitation.

“Yes! For you!” Glenn said.

“Can I open it right now?!”

He was as excited as a puppy.

And both Glenn and Miklan looked at him with tenderness. It was good to see him as happy. Especially when, despite their efforts, Holst still wanted to take care of them. That was one of the reasons why they loved him so much but they also really wanted to praise him. Make him happy. Celebrate him for all the times where he could have special attention for them. And really tender attention that would always hit just right. He would always find _the_ think that will make them so happy.

That would make them feel… _seen._

And, especially for Miklan, it was so important. He never have been seen before…

But it was important as well for Glenn because Holst gave him things as an Human. Not as someone with so many different skills.

“Of course you can.”

Miklan’s arms were longer so he grabbed the package and Holst happily opened the wrap. He removed the ribbon and used it to tie Glenn’s hair, making him gently laugh. Glenn landed tender kisses on Holst’s face.

“Go, go, open it!” he said.

“Yes!! But I want you to be pretty first!!” Holst said.

Glenn didn’t reply “I can’t be pretty” because it was Holst’s day and he didn’t want to upset him.

Holst unwrapped the box and threw the paper on the floor, as well as the upper part of said box and… gasped.

“OH MY GODDESS!!! Is this lingerie? Is this lingerie?!”

“It is!” Miklan replied with a smile.

Holst smiled against the scared lips. “Is this a gift for me or for you, bad boy?”

“Both,” Miklan replied.

“We hesitated to take this for you because of that,” Glenn said. “But we thought it would please you.”

“Yes! I love lingerie! It will always please me, don’t worry!” He touched the soft satin of the pale pink of the lingerie. It looked like a long skirt? “I love it already! Can I wear it after? I wouldn’t want to disturb Felix and Sylvain!”

Miklan smirked. “Well… It’s not the first time you would wear lingerie in front of them, Sunshine.”

“It’s true!”

“You should enjoy your bath,” Glenn said. “Then you can wear your new lingerie and we can go eat. Miklan made you something very tasty.”

“Oh!”

“Partly,” Miklan corrected. “Since we’re taking care of you, I couldn’t exactly finish it so Sylvain is doing pasta with a sauce I taught him.”

“If it’s made by your bonding, it’s very precious and I’m delighted to have this as meal!” Holst said.

“But you could have got Felix’s butter pasta!”

Glenn smirked and Holst pushed away the box to grab his husband in his arms.

“Stop it!!” he said.

“Never!”

“It’s my day you have to say Hilda is the best.”

“I can’t!!”

“Aaaah!” Holst landed kisses on his face. “It’s okay!! I still love you!”

“Thank you,” Glenn said against his lips. “I’d say Hilda and Felix are equally awesome.”

Holst kissed him. “You’re right,” he said under his breath.

Almost as a confidence.

What Miklan loved the most was removing the lingerie from Holst’s beautiful body. But he has to recognize, it was also pleasant to help him putting it on. Especially, what they offered him was made of plenty of little belts and it was the perfect occasion to caress his skin, land kisses on the body that would shiver under the attention…

The back had a line almost uncovered but except that, it was a bustier, tied in the back. He had some lacey around the neck and it was open as a tiddy window almost in a heart shape with a little red crystal dangling between his collar bone. There was strap along his biceps and from there, veils. Veils that looked like sleeve and, in rest, seemed to be one with the huge skirt that covered the back of the outside, the side of the legs but let appear the beauty of the lingerie in front. It was a lacey garter belt, allowing to see Holst’s navel jewel, a beautiful panty and some lacey garters adorned with more tiny belts and straps. With that, you could add beautiful high socks but Holst chose to only wear his lovers present. And, in fact… when Miklan, and even Glenn, looked at him, this lingerie more than anything else he’d wear before… made him look like a real Queen.

A Queen of Lust.

A Goddess of Love.

“Does your Highness want me to carry him in the kitchen for his meal?” Miklan asked.

Holst smiled. “I’m always up for that. I love being in your warm and muscular arms!” He rolled his arms around Miklan and smiled even more when his lover lifted him. “But you know what I would really love?”

“What?” Miklan asked.

He kissed the naked skin of the cleavage.

“You lift and carry Glenn too!! Only if Glenn is okay with that!”

“I’m okay with that,” Glenn smiled.

He held out his arms and Miklan gladly lifted him.

“Yes!” Holst intertwined his and Glenn’s fingers. “I love to see one strong man!!!”

“And I will always be your strong man,” Miklan replied with a smile.

“Perhaps he was talking about me?”

Both of them looked at Glenn and Holst let out a laugh. He pressed a kiss on the pale fingers he loved so much.

Miklan looked at his two treasures for a couple of second then brought them in the kitchen. Sylvain was stirring together the pasta and cream cheese with a few herbs. And some mushrooms he had cooked in a pan. The smell in the kitchen was bewitching.

“Thank you, Sylvain,” Miklan said.

“Sylvain! It smells so good!!” Holst shouted with joy.

“Thank Miklan! He taught me all! That’s thank to him I can do that!” Sylvain said.

He brought the big pot on the table and then walked to the oven so he could remove the puff pastries his brother had made earlier. They were golden, smelling so good and the aromas were swirling with even more a Divine Pulse. Miklan put Holst on his chair and then Glenn. As he was taking the place and getting himself ready for such a meal, Holst noticed the little package between his glass and his dish.

“Another present?” he asked with surprise.

“Yes, another present,” Glenn replied. “You’d deserve so much more.”

Holst smiled tenderly. “You deserve all the present of the World.”

“And you deserve them too,” Glenn said.

“If we could have, we would have brought you sixty-nine present.” Miklan winked. “Except even that, that wouldn’t be enough to tell you how marvelous you are for us. We love you.”

Miklan thanked Sylvain and took the spatula from his hand so he could serve everybody. Sylvain didn’t protest. He just wanted to help and it was important that Miklan serve that meal. Especially to Holst. So he went at his place at the table, next to his Felix.

“Can I open it?” Holst asked.

“Of course, you can,” Glenn replied.

“Thank you! I’m so excited!”

Holst took the box with caution and couldn’t help caressing the velvet like matter on it. There was another pink ribbon. He looked at Miklan who was serving the pastas.

“You want the ribbon?” Holst asked.

“Of course,” Miklan replied.

To understand: No, I don’t want it as I don’t want that Hilda’s jewel but I will accept it because I want you to be happy and I’ll do everything to make you happy.

Holst smiled as he held him out the ribbon. He waited for Miklan to tie the ribbon as if it was a bracelet. He threw a look at Sylvain before he would try to mock him. Even gently. Sylvain never wished to harm him…

Holst opened the box and hiccupped when he saw a pink choker with little chains were little droplets hung and with beautiful carnations made in jewels were blossoming all around. Just on the middle of the choker, there was a heart. Made in pink gold, gently gleaming under the light, and there was a keyhole in the middle.

“It’s… It’s so beautiful,” Holst whispered. “It’s from Hilda, right?!”

Glenn nodded with a smile. Of course Holst could recognize the work of his sister!! They didn’t worry about that but they have to agree: it had been fast.

Holst hiccupped. Blessed by such a present. He fought the tears threatening to roll on his cheeks and caressing the heart.

“That’s not everything,” Miklan said.

He removed his wallet from his jeans, opened it and removed a key from it. On the same time, Glenn removed an identical key from one hole in his ear.

“There is a third one. Just for you so you don’t need us to unlock your heart but… we thought you would love the attention.”

Holst looked at Glenn who just said those words.

“Yes. It means the World to me,” Holst replied.

He looked at the little key in the box, then at those that had been laid in front of him. He brushed Glenn’s key.

“Can I?”

“Yes,” Glenn replied.

“And I’ll lock it with Miklan’s key!” he swore.

“Don’t worry, Sunshine,” Miklan replied. “You would only use Glenn’s key, I would be happy. I’m not jealous of you two. In contrary.”

He caressed Holst’s cheek and leaned to kiss his lips. Then, he leaned to kiss Glenn who smiled against his lips.

Holst unlocked the pendant with a little _clic._ “Can I put anything in i…” Holst froze because he saw what was in the pendant already. “Is it really…”

He caressed the picture. A perfect picture, in his opinion. A picture of him and his lovers. A duplicate of his favorite picture of them.

“You can put anything in, Sunshine, but we thought you’d like this one.”

“Yes,” Holst replied under his breath. “I love it. I love it so much!!”

“Can I help you?” Miklan asked.

“Please,” Holst replied.

He smiled when Miklan passed behind him. Holst closed the precious medal with Miklan’s key and then gave him the collar so Miklan could tie it on his nape.

“You loved so much the collar with my dog tags but you removed it and… we thought this would be the ideal present.”

“It is. It is, I love it so much, Miklan!!” Holst swore. “I love it so much, Glenn!! I’m so happy! How can I even repay it to you?”

“There is nothing to repay,” Glenn said. “ _We_ are repaying everything you do for us.”

“I don’t do that much,” Holst protested.

“You’re doing everything,” Miklan replied. “You light our life. This… this isn’t even enough to give you back everything you give us.”

Holst tugged on him so he could kiss his lips. Then he turned his head toward Glenn.

“But I will repay it to you,” he swore.

“’kay,” Glenn replied. “But this date will always be Holst’s day. Okay?”

Holst smiled. “Okay!”


	7. Lay all your love on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyship week: Domesticity !!!

There weren’t many things Miklan didn’t like… Okay, no! There were _a lot_ of things Miklan didn’t like and stupid variety show was amongst them, obviously. Holst loved them thought. Especially if there were questions he could answer. When he was in front of those programs, the light-headed armor he wore every day to look reachable, to look happy, broke and he revealed an unimaginable intelligence. Except if the host was sexy and he preferred watching at _him_ , he could answer almost every question. In fact, he already managed to thirst over the host and reply correctly to the majority of questions.

It was… a very odd and beautiful spectacle.

That didn’t change the fact: Miklan hated those programs because they were doing too much in his opinion. And he felt sometimes a bit dumb. Especially in comparison of his fiancé. Fiancés, even… He wasn’t dumb. Not at all. But he clearly hadn’t been granted with the same education and the same aces… Even though he didn’t like the TV show, Miklan was by Holst’s side while Glenn left to the supermarket. He liked to do groceries alone. Mostly because you couldn’t trust Holst in vegetable, sausage and makeup alley, and Miklan wasn’t really the kind of people you would willingly brought in a crowded place. Since Miklan wished to pass sometimes with his ray of Sun, he was training next to him. Doing push-ups on the floor. Holst’s charming ankle was just at a few centimeters of him…

Holst replied to an answer Miklan wished he could possess the answer as well when Miklan leaned over the ankle. And pressed a kiss on it.

Holst jolted.

“Oh my fucking Goddess, Miklan! You scared me!”

“Sorry,” he replied.

Miklan winked at him, though, and pursued his series of push-ups.

Holst moved his foot. Miklan willingly let it brush his cheek. As the remaining of Holst’s body, it was pretty. Pink glimmering nail polish, a soft smell of peach coming from it. Miklan kissed his side tenderly when he rose on his hands.

“Tell me, tough boy… How much have you done yet?”

“Don’t know. Four hundred? Five hundred?”

Miklan shrugged as he lowered once more.

“Oh my Goddess… Is it me or it is hot here?” Holst said under his breath. He leaned toward him. “Do you want to know what would make it spicier?”

Miklan rose an eyebrow. “Strip push-up?”

“I don’t know what it is but I want to play it!!” Holst excitedly replied.

Miklan laughed. “I don’t know. Tried to guess.”

“Oh…” Holst pouted. “Well, I will invent strip push-up. But first, I should climb on your back!”

“Climb on my back?”

“Yes! Carry my weight while doing push-up!”

“Yeah, if you wanna…” Miklan replied.

Going on one hand, he offered the second one to Holst. Who smiled.

“It’s getting way hotter,” he said. He closed slid his hand within the big one, got up and walked to his side. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

“Don’t worry. You’re incredibly light,” Miklan said.

“Can I lie on your back?”

“You can do whatever you want, my Queen.”

Miklan would always share Holst with Glenn, and Glenn with Holst obviously, but he quivered of pleasure when he could call them ‘my’. He never owned anything so being in right to call them his? A blessing from the Goddess.

“So…” Holst laid on his belly. He leaned over him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Can I do that?”

“Hm-hm,” he replied.

Holst gently pushed away the long red locks. He laid a kiss on Miklan’s nape. “And that?”

“Yes,” Miklan whispered in delight.

He still lowered and rose his body. Holst’s weight wasn’t a problem for him. He was strong and he had already endured more.

“But… That’s not funny if you can’t kiss me back,” Holst sighed.

“I’ll kiss you back later,” Miklan said.

“Tempting,” Holst smiled. “But I have a better idea…”

Switching, just a little, Holst tickled him on the side. Miklan growled as he felt the pink nail scratch the area around his armpit.

“What the hell are you doing, Sunshine?!” he asked.

“Tickling you!”

“I’m not ticklish, save your breath!”

“I will make you laugh!” Holst announced.

“Yeah, try. Try.”

Not disturbed at all by his dear fiancé trying to disturb him, Miklan pursued the push-ups. And he took a perverse pleasure to say out loud how many push-ups he was doing. More or less. It still wasn’t sure if he reached four hundred or five hundred. So he chose to go over five hundred and to say the words loud enough to reach Holst’s horny ear…

“You’re mean!” Holst said. “If you think that will stop me! I’m on a mission!”

“Five hundred and forty one… A mission? What mission?” He smirked. “Five hundred and forty-two.”

“You _will_ laugh! I’ll make you laugh!” Holst said, tickling him on the side.

“You make me laugh,” he replied. “Five hundred and forty-three. But I’m not ticklish so… try again.”

“I will find the tickle point! I’m sure everybody has a tickle point!”

“Stop moving that much!” Miklan protested.

And he controlled the laugh that threatened to breach his lips. He wanted to pester his Queen a little. He couldn’t enjoy it at this moment, but Miklan loved his Sunshine’s pouting face. Feeling him move that much on his back brought him on the edge of giggling. But he wouldn’t. Perhaps because he loved to feel Holst switch and switch, his fingers scratching lightly and genuinely his skin. The soft fingertips brushed and tickled the freckles, the muscles and Miklan could feel Holst’s breath dance on his skin.

“Five hundred and…” Miklan snickered. “sixty-nine.”

“Aaaaaah!! You really meaaaan!” Holst leaned over his neck to kiss it. “Now I will be all horny!”

“At least, you’ll stop tickling me.”

“NEVER!”

Holst moved back and tickled again. Well, Miklan was one hundred percent sure Holst’s fingers caressed his pectorals and brushed his nipples with delicateness but also talent. Those hands were made to love and they were good at it!

Miklan struggled to control himself with those god-like hands loving him. But he swallowed up any desire, any moan. He was taking care as he lowered his body, still counting. He didn’t want to hurt the lovely hands, raking them on the floor.

Holst’s hand kept passing on his muscles, tickling but those muscles were very hard. And it was difficult to know which one of them was praying for that tickling session to last…

Holst’s fingers brushed the navel area, tickling. And…

Miklan let out a giggle. “Fuck!”

Holst smiled. “Not ticklish, uh?” he said with a melodious voice.

And he unleashed the tickles on his belly. Miklan let out another curse between two laughs. He couldn’t do anything against the chuckles. And soon, he guffawed, so weak under the tickles and the love of his Holst.

He wouldn’t let him win that way!

Suddenly, he rolled on the floor. Holst let out a little scream, his back hit the floor and a shadow crowned him.

“Wanna play, Sunshine?”

Holst hadn’t the time to reply that hands started to tickle him. Holst was just merciless under those big hands, making him laugh, hiccup and beg. Beg for this to stop while wishing he will never stop feeling his hands on his body. His body loved to be submitted to his love and he loved love him in return… and so his hands reached for Miklan’s navel, tickling again. Miklan grabbed his wrists with his big hand, pinned them above his head and tickled him even more.

Holst couldn’t resist and laughed even more. He tried to move away but Miklan was just so much stronger than him. Usually, Holst could win over him but there? He was just a fragile and innocent little bird between his claws.

“Paperwork! Paperwork!” Holst protested between two laughs.

It was the code they usually used when they had way spicier games but Miklan would never force him to anything. He looked at him, seduced by his round face capsized with joy and love… Holst circled his arms around Miklan’s shoulders and his legs around the strong hips, his eyes plunged in the brown one and his fingers disappeared in the red locks.

Holst said nothing but his soft fingers brushing Miklan’s nape, his eyes filled with love and his lips slightly opened were talking for him.

Miklan lowered his face toward him, his hand caressed his sensual waist to make him shiver and his feral eyes swore him moments of delight.

And suddenly, water splashed them.

Holst let out a scream and hiccupped, spitting out water. Miklan growled as he looked up. But his rage immediately vanished when he realized the empty bucket where droplets streamed was held by Glenn’s fingers.

“I called you three times! For the last time: you guys need to stop fucking everywhere!”

“We weren’t fucking,” Miklan groaned. “Not that I didn’t want to…”

“We were innocently watching TV and doing push-ups, Glenn!” Holst protested. “But now…” He passed his hand in his hair, making roll droplets along his pretty face. “I’m all wet because of you, my love so…”

Glenn shook his head.

“… can you bring me a towel perhaps?”

Glenn smiled and crouched next to him to kiss his pink lips. He loved Holst so much. And Holst was always so comprehensive about his lack of libido, would never force him, never insist. No matter how much Holst might be horny. Glenn kissed him again, pressing their forehead together.

“You know I’m fine with you guys fucking but please, stop doing it in the living room, it’s disgusting.”

“You say that but we used to make out in the couch and I already saw Miklan straddling you in the couch! That was… so hot… O.M.G. Miklan, you should get me a towel so you can dry me!”

“What about I lick the water away from your body?” Miklan asked.

“That looks so tastier than a stupid towel,” Holst replied.

He circled Miklan’s shoulder with his arms and started kissing him again.

“Guys…”

“Yeah, sorry,” Miklan said.

He got up, lifting his fiancé’s body. He walked toward the stairs, kissing Holst who chuckled against his lips.

“I meant! Guys! The groceries! Who will help… UUUGH!” Glenn let out. “Fine, I’ll do it alone!”

“You need help for the groceries?” Holst and Miklan asked in the same time.

Glenn folded his arms with a pout. He didn’t _need_ help for sure. But since he was the one doing the groceries, it would be great to receive a bit of help. He could excuse Miklan because his fiancé was the one on charge of the food anyway. And, to be honest, he would excuse anything to Holst because he was always so tenderly taking care of him…

Holst jumped from Miklan’s arms, almost fell because of the water, but gladly Miklan’s arms caught him at the last second, and dashed to the alley. Miklan walked to Glenn and handed his hand to him. Glenn gladly accepted that help to get up and gladly accepted the soft kiss coming after.

“You should have said it immediately, Night Flower.”

“I said it three times but you were too busy wondering what kamasutra position you never tried yet with Holst to do it on the living room floor!”

“Oh too bad! We already made every of them!” Holst said, coming back with two bags of groceries.

“Already?! You guys are insane!”

“Insane?” Holst repeated. “Glenn! You insane! Miklan and I fuck together since three years, that’s basically a bit more than one thousand days and he has the delicacy to fuck me at least one time per day.” He blew a kiss to Miklan who smiled, his arms around Glenn’s thin waist. “And there is only sixty-four position in the Kamasutra. And I know what’d you think? Sixty-four? Not sixty-nine? Sixty-nine position isn’t the sixty-ninth position in the book?! Yeah no. Not at all. In fact, the book itself is so interesting. Yeah I read it. One of the only book I never read to be fair. Very good book,” he pursued as he walked to the kitchen with the groceries.

“He plays it dumb and then he throws you facts at the face and you’re here ‘is he smart in disguise or he just have very specific interest fields?’” Glenn sighed.

Miklan smiled. “Both.”

“Anyway! We just did it for the fun,” Holst pursued coming back. “And now, we just fuck in the whole house to spice our sex life! Or because I’m too horny, pick your reply!”

Glenn held out his arm to him. “Because you’re too horny.”

“Yeah.”

Holst approached him to receive the hug and tenderly kissed him.

“But I love you,” Glenn swore.

“I love you too. Thank you to be so kind and understanding with me.”

“Tch! That’s you. Go pick up the groceries so Miklan can lick you clean.” Glenn looked up at Miklan. “And go pick up the groceries so Holst can be horny seeing you carrying heavy stuff.”

“Aaaaaw so thoughtful!!” Holst smiled and landed kisses on his husband’s face.

“Hmm… you’re right. Let me carry something heavily cute.”

Miklan grabbed Glenn to throw him on his shoulder. Glenn let out a scream. Then laughed.

“Miklan!”

“Yes, Night Flower?” he smiled back.

“You’re insufferable,” Glenn tenderly replied. “And now I’m taller than you all,” he snickered.

Holst laughed and cupped his face to kiss it. “You’re so tall! Sexy!”

Glenn kissed his nose. “If you find the bag with the chips, there is a surprise for you.”

“I found it!” Holst said. “I’ll get it!! I want my surprise!”

Holst dashed to the kitchen. Miklan smiled and walked outside to get the remaining of bags. He would have no problem to carry Glenn and the three remaining heavy bags.

“I don’t have any surprise?” Miklan asked.

“I took you some beers?”

“I teased you,” Miklan said.

“But you’re right, I should make you a surprise too.”

Miklan closed the car and let Glenn lock it before entering the house with the bags. He came in the kitchen where Holst was putting groceries in cupboard and the freezer. He kept looking excited, waiting for the surprise to pop out when he wouldn’t expect it. Holst wasn’t the kind to just ruffle in the bags, get his surprise and run away like a bandit. This house was his house too. This house was the house he chose with Glenn and it was important for him to work in it too. Of course, he wasn’t doing the food because he would have blown the house if he tried; of course he wasn’t doing the laundry and he didn’t really clean the house neither. Sometimes, it felt like he was only making beautiful floral arrangement and spread perfumed candles all over the house. But he definitely helped when he could. If the laundry was done, ironed and folded, he would happily help to put them in place; he was taking the mail when he could, dressed the table and helped undressing…

He really was doing his best. And one of the thing Miklan loved the most with him was the fact he managed to give to this place a real feeling of joy and comfort. Nothing ever have managed to do that before in his life.

“Do you find?” Glenn asked.

“I started with the other bag,” Holst replied.

“There are more bags,” Miklan warned, putting them behind them.

“Yeah, sure!”

Glenn contemplated the water all over the kitchen. It was his fault, for sure, but Holst just managed to spread it, droplets fell from his body and accumulated as little puddle on the tiles.

“I’ll need to wash this mess when you’ll have fun…” He felt how drenched his belly was, staying on Miklan’s wet shoulder. “And myself, probably. Welp, I guess it counts as a part of the mess.”

“Tch!” Holst protested. “My husband is the prettiest, I love him to death and he is so beautiful and awesome and tender and everything but a mess!”

“I approve,” Miklan said. He put down Glenn. “If you’re a mess, it must be a beautiful mess.”

“Anyway, I followed the list except for Holst’s surprise because this was a promotion but I should definitely take some ingredients for your favorite plate, Miklan, next time.”

“Don’t do that,” Miklan said. “I know you don’t like it.”

Glenn and Holst turned the head toward him at the same moment.

“Give me your keys, sweetheart, I’m going to go buy his stuff!” Holst decided.

Glenn moved his hand to fish his keys but Miklan grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t! It’s fine. I don’t need you to do anything for me. I’m just glad to be a part of your life. I don’t need more than that. Any new second you accept someone like me by your side, it’s a nice surprise.”

“You’re ridicule,” Holst said. “You are both ridicule! You are both awesome. I’d like you to realize… how my life would have been different without both of you.”

“I can understand that Glenn changed your life but me?”

“I love you, Miklan,” Holst said. “If you think that’s not enough to make my life better each time I see you, then you’re really a fool.”

“I just…”

“You both,” Holst cut short. “If you really believe being with me is filling you with joy, I don’t know why you question this statement any further.”

“Perhaps we question your sanity,” Glenn replied.

“I’m perfectly insane. Insanely in love with you!” Holst said.

He leaned to him to gently kiss him then approached Miklan to request another kiss. Of course, he received it. Holst smiled to them then stepped away to look at the groceries bag, removed two things, and put them in place before letting out a scream of joy. He fished for what couldn’t not be his surprise!

“My favorite nail polish!” he shrieked.

Holst threw his arms around Glenn’s shoulder and kissed him again and again.

“You’re welcome!” Glenn smiled, delighted to receive all those kisses. “I wasn’t sure for the glittering one. It doesn’t look like yours…”

Holst looked at the nail polish bottles in his hand. One of them was the one he put all the time. Like right now. And the one, more vibrant, was his ‘slutty one’ as he called it. Miklan preferred to call it feral Dragon because it was more rewarding for Holst. But nothing changed the fact that it was the nail polish he was wearing when he wanted a really spicy night or when he had a gala and important event. And Miklan preferred people not to confound the intentions he might have when he was wearing it.

The third, however, looked like what Holst adorned his nails but not as… colorful.

“Not surprising,” Holst said. “In fact, I use this one…” He showed his favorite one. “And then I add rainbow glitter above it! But this one is so pretty too!! I’m so glad you have thought about me. You’re the best legal husband I could dream off!” Holst cooed.

“You’re the best husband I could dream off,” Glenn replied, kissing him back.

Holst nuzzled his nose against his with a gigantic smile. Glenn caressed his round cheek with a tender smile, looking at him.

Miklan could have grabbed the groceries and put them at their place, to be honest, he was just enthralled by their love. Seeing them looking at each other with that love and tenderness? Following their hands curled up around a hip or a back… Following that finger caressing a pink strand… He was enthralled when Holst leaned at Glenn’s ear to whisper. He didn’t even need to know what his lover was saying to his beloved Glenn. Just seeing this one smiling while caressing the short curly pink hair…

Sothis, how he loved them.

He still didn’t know what he did to deserve… them.

Holst moved from Glenn, smiling widely, and swirled on his heels.

“Miklan! Catch me!”

Holst jumped at his fiancé’s neck. Miklan caught him, of course, but tripped and almost fell. And totally fell when a second body jumped on him. Holst’s hands circled his skull, protecting from any harm and before Miklan could protest or anything, he felt tickles on his navel. He couldn’t stop laughing and cursed Holst. Holst who threw his hands around his navel as well. And then, he could feel Holst land a kiss on his scar then Glenn doing the same.

A myriad of times.

He could only laugh and be blessed by their love. Their kisses, their tickles, their bodies on him…

He couldn’t breathe anymore, laughing too much but if he died… well, nothing would change because this was Heaven. And this was the only Heaven he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Glenn is 25 years old. He is the manager of one of his father's filial, the Shield of Faerghus which is a society working on different security system. Most of Fódlan uses it. He left home at 18 years old to go in the Goneril's Region were he started to do his studies while taking care of his father's enterprise (but Rodrigue was truly in charge until he was done with his studies)
> 
> Holst is 27 years old. He is the youngest Captain of Fódlan (principaly because I'm watching Brooklyn 99 again and each time they said 'Captain Holt' my brainworm sees Holst.)
> 
> Miklan is 30 years old. He is butcher and he cooks extremely well! He always tell he got his scars from a cat stratch and it infected. I haven't decided yet if it's true or else. His father owns a few Equestrian Center accross Fódlan.
> 
> They are all rich or son of rich people (Miklan's father (Lucas) doesn't support him) but they lives in a pretty tiny house not so far away from Hilda's.
> 
> Glenn and Holst met as Glenn was supposed to convince the police to use/promote their security system. (they were 19 and 21) They married in secret as for Glenn's side (because Rodrigue isn't open minded)
> 
> Miklan and Glenn used to crush on each other when they were young but never talked about it.
> 
> 3 years before the event, Miklan came to see Glenn and asks advice to become a better brother for Sylvain and he never left the house because Holst liked him a lot. And they started to all romance each other.  
> Miklan officially asked Glenn and Holst in engagement one year ago. Just for the gesture.


End file.
